Ángeles caidos, demonios levantados
by Shiga San
Summary: Iruka sacrificó su vida como ángel por amor a Kakashi. Ahora, al lado del ángel caído original, planea vengarse y reducir el cielo a cenizas... o tal vez no.A su alrededor se irán reuniendo criaturas de lo mas importante y poderoso. El destino del mundo tal y como lo conocemos dependerá de lo que hagan dos angelitos traviesos. SasuNaru - KakaIru - ItaDei - KakuHi etc...
1. Encuentro

Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**Angéles caídos, demonios levantados.**

**Capítulo uno: Encuentro.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

La mayoría de las veces, cuando alzamos la vista al cielo, fantaseamos con criaturas aladas de belleza extrema y dulce personalidad o simplemente comprobamos, cual hombre del tiempo, si va a llover o si las nubes tienen forma de algo o no.

Cuando Iruka miraba al cielo lo hacía con una absoluta cara de desagrado.

Su antiguo hogar era ahora un sitio de lo mas aburrido... a él le encantaba la tierra... con ese ejercito de pequeños seres tan asustados de sí mismos y sus posibilidades, tan perdidos … tan manipulables y con unas almas tan jugosas...

Se le hizo la boca agua solo de pensarlo, pero algo captó su atención lo suficiente como para perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Al otro lado de la calle alguien más había notado su presencia... Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos hasta el límite mientras un sudor frío le empapaba la ropa y una mueca de absoluto terror se dibujaba en su rostro.

Iruka ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, mientras alzaba la mano derecha y saludaba al rubio de la otra acera... el que estaba a punto de mearse en los pantalones solo por haberlo visto.

Naruto tragó saliva y retrocedió hasta la pared cercana, donde se apoyó lo suficiente como para no caerse de la impresión. Le habían hablado de él, le habían advertido que hacer si se lo encontraba, pero nadie le había dicho que su presencia era tan imponente y poderosa. Lo suficiente como para que alguien como él, un arcángel, estuviera a punto de arrodillarse, suplicarle clemencia y absoluta obediencia entre copiosas lágrimas.

Andó hasta el borde de la acera y se detuvo mirando a ambos lados esperando su turno para cruzar sin perder de vista al rubito, que seguía petrificado de miedo en el sitio.

– Vaya...- dijo cantando - ¿Quién se ha dejado la jaula abierta para que se escape el pajarito?

- N-no te a- acerques a m-mi... demonio – consiguió articular ente lágrimas- ya no eres uno de los nuestros...

Iruka alargó el brazo y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Fingió limpiar su camisa sin perder la sonrisa.

Los siguientes segundos se hicieron eternos para el rubio. Iruka parecía disfrutar con el contacto ya que no dejaba de sonreír. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran completamente negros, sin la parte blanca que deberían tener y que su sonrisa era demasiado siniestra para ser de felicidad.

- Naruto, Naruto, Narutín...- su voz sonaba como si cantara cada palabra... exageró los gestos con la mano- me parece que te enseñé a que no hay que ser grosero con los demás – se dio la vuelta en un saltito para mostrarle sus alas, imponentes y de un blanco cegador. Su cabello pasó también de negro a castaño y sus ojos volvieron a ser los que Naruto recordaba – Sigo siendo yo... es solo que ahora soy mi propio jefe – se carcajeó ante la ocurrencia y regresó su atención al rubio arcángel que seguía tratando de mantenerse digno a pesar de que tenía la sensación de que podía aplastarle como una bola de plastilina en la mano de un niño... el menor se dio cuenta de que el contacto también era cálido, justo como lo recordaba...

Ese también era uno de sus poderes... podía hacer sucumbir a cualquiera... Naruto tragó saliva y cerró los ojos en un vano intento por alejarse de Iruka, de su embrujo que lo atraía mas y mas a su lado. Un grito al otro lado de la calle hizo que los dos miraran en la misma dirección

Iruka chistó fastidiado. Le hubiese gustado divertirse un poco mas con el pequeñín, pero no todo estaba perdido... El nuevo jugador también era interesante y más listo que el rubio, ya que se quedó lo suficientemente alejado de la pareja como para mantener la cordura consigo.

– Deja a Naruto, demonio – escupió el morenito desde la mitad de la carretera.

El tiempo se detuvo unos segundos y el susurro de Sasuke cruzó la calle hasta ser escuchado por los otros dos. Iruka extendió sus alas que sisearon levemente antes de volver a encogerse sobre la espalda de su propietario como si tuvieran vida propia e independiente.

Solo faltaba un jugador para que el juego diera comienzo...

oooooooooooooooooo

Fin del cap .


	2. Alas dormidas

Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**Angéles caídos, demonios levantados.**

**Capítulo dos: Alas dormidas.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

Los sollozos de Naruto retumbaban por todo el cielo como una banda sonora infinita. Ni uno solo de los ángeles allí presentes podía hacer nada por él, solo Sasuke podía acercarse sin sufrir daño alguno, pero el morenito había decidido dejarle desahogarse a gusto. Cuando ya no pudiera llorar mas le acompañaría hasta su cuarto y velaría su sueño como hacía siempre... más desde que Iruka había sido desterrado del cielo.

Aún no se sabía muy bien que había pasado , solo rumores, habladurías, nada concreto.

Cansado de llorar, Naruto se durmió con las alas completamente desplegadas, de rodillas y con la frente en el suelo. En cuanto el temblor cesó Sasuke entró en la sala del origen, el lugar donde los pequeños querubines veían el mundo por primera vez, y al que Naruto acudía cuando se sentía perdido o derrotado.

Los pequeñines revoloteaban torpemente en sus primeros vuelos, chocando entre ellos, sobre el rubio dormido, esquivando sus alas, blancas y brillantes, que casi cruzaban la estancia de un lado a otro.

Sasuke caminó despacio, acercándose al rubio y jugueteando con los angelitos. Levantó la mano para que volaran alrededor de ella. Los pequeños se concentraron a su alrededor, mirándole a él y a Naruto con un montón de gorgoteos, primeras risas, palabras sueltas.

Intrigados los bebés le siguieron hasta el rubio. Algunos de ellos, los mas osados, se atrevieron a tocar las alas del moreno, tan diferentes de las de su rubio amigo, de un negro azulado intenso e iridiscente.

Las alas de Sasuke vibraron al toque, y se sacudieron con cuidado de no asustar a los niños.

Mas risas y caritas sonrosadas.

Se agachó junto a Naruto y le apartó el brazo, estirado junto a su cara, para poder verlo. Retiró con la punta de los dedos las lágrimas que aún estaban prendidas de sus pestañas y le sacudió despacio, intentando ver si de verdad se había dormido con el culo en pompa.

Si efectivamente, dormido como un tronco.

Una medio sonrisa acudió a sus labios y tomó al rubio en brazos.

– Guárdalas, o te harás daño. – Besó su sien, y volvió a sonreír, cuando incluso dormido, el rubio obedecía la medio orden del moreno y plegaba sus hermosas alas completamente a su espalda, enredando las últimas plumas de la punta en sus tobillos.

Recorrió los largos pasillos del cielo con él en los brazos, sintiendo las miradas cómplices de los ángeles con los que se cruzaba, mas que acostumbrados a esa escena. Naruto dormido después de un disgusto, y Sasuke llevándole hasta su cuarto, para acostarle y quedarse velando su sueño hasta el día siguiente, en el que despertaba con una luminosa sonrisa y como si nada pasara.

Sasuke sabía que esta vez era diferente.

Iruka era uno de los altos cargos , muy querido y respetado. Un hermano mayor para Naruto.

Su desaparición, justificada tiempo después con una breve misiva en la que se le acusaba de traidor y en la que se advertía a todos los pobladores del cielo, que no debían ayudarle y que cualquier contacto debía ser comunicado de inmediato a los ejecutores, disipó cualquier pregunta que se quisiera hacer.

Sasuke sabía que había gato encerrado, y después del encuentro que había tenido con él horas atrás, mucho mas.

Si bien era cierto que Iruka ya no era un arcángel, si no algo mucho mas peligroso, un caído, seguía siendo él. Era innegable que el ángel que les había querido de niños seguía ahí, aunque pudo ver sus cicatrices claramente, donde sus blancas alas estaban tiempo atrás, también vio sus nuevas alas, negras, centelleantes, preciosas... como las suyas.

Tenía que saber la verdad, lo que fuera que había pasado con Iruka estaba afectando a su ángel rubio, y no iba a consentirlo de ninguna de las maneras.

De momento, mientras Naruto dormía, iba a entregar el mensaje.

Justo antes de desaparecer y volver el tiempo a su lugar, Iruka le había pedido a Sasuke un favor; pequeño, insignificante, insignificántemente fácil de cumplir.

" ¿Me harías un favorcito, Uchiha?, cuando vuelvas al mundo de algodón, donde la mentira se tapa con sonrisas, le dices a ese cabrón, hipócrita y mentiroso de Kakashi, que me has visto. Asegurate de que entiende eso, que sigo vivo. Dile de mi parte, que estoy ansioso por volver a vernos y devolverle lo que me prestó"

Sasuke asintió, serio, ayudando a Naruto a mantenerse en pie.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirando una última vez al rubio dormir plácidamente.

No, no iba a permitir que volviese a llorar. Por nada ni por nadie. Nunca más.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

otro cap, ñañañañaña

Cortito pero mono, me encantan los angelitos, jejejee

Nos leemos en el siguientes

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	3. Mensaje entregado

Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**Angéles caídos, demonios levantados.**

**Capítulo tres: Mensaje entregado.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

Sasuke no tardó ni diez minutos en encontrar a Kakashi. Debía darse prisa, por que no quería que Naruto despertase y descubriera que le había dejado solo.

No le dejó hablar, ni siquiera aceptó su saludo. Sasuke le relató su encuentro con Iruka. Le contó todo lo que había visto, oído, sentido. Todo.

Kakashi no dijo nada, no por que Sasuke no le dejara hablar y se marchara justo después de arrancarle un asentamiento como respuesta a la pregunta: ¿Has entendido que Iruka quiere que sepas que está vivo?, si no por que la impresión de saber que Iruka era un caído, y que tenía intención de devolverle su "regalo" le había dejado mudo de repente y con la mente en blanco.

En ese momento a Sasuke no podía importarle menos, lo único que quería era regresar junto a su rubio y acurrucarse a su lado. Acicalar sus alas mientras dormía, o simplemente dejar pasar el tiempo junto a él. Nada mas.

….

De regreso, Iruka se sentía pletórico. Sus pasos retumbaban en el largo pasillo de mármol negro veteado en rojo brillante. Desde las ventanas alternas sin cristales que salpicaban las paredes se podía disfrutar de la calma noche eterna del infierno, su terrible y nauseabundo hogar.

Todo contra lo que había luchado en su anterior vida se arremolinaba en aquel lugar, donde la perdición era un orgullo. Donde nada tenía valor y al mismo tiempo era terriblemente valioso, dependiendo de la persona, animal o cosa a la que te dirigieras.

Sus alas siseaban a cada paso contra el cuero de la larga gabardina que cubría su torso hasta los talones de sus botas negras. Las cadenitas que colgaban de las presillas del cinturón del pantalón de cuero negro, tintineaban a su avance, como si cada uno de sus pasos formase una tenue canción.

Una figura le esperaba junto a la titánica puerta que daba fin al pasillo. Los dos se miraron un segundo, antes de que el mas joven hiciera una pequeña e inapreciable reverencia con la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia Iruka.

– Lo tengo. Tal y como pediste. – Itachi pronunció las palabras con calma, voz grave, severa. – Iruka le mantuvo la mirada el tiempo suficiente como para que completara la frase con un gesto; apuntó con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Pasó la mano delante de él, haciendo que la enorme puerta gimiese sobre sus goznes antes de abrirse y dejarle pasar. Itachi le siguió de cerca, todo el camino hasta la sala de la coronación, donde esperaba su "recado".

La inmensa estancia, sin adorno de ningún tipo, solo el negro mármol brillante por todas partes, estaba lleno de demonios de todos los niveles, todos alrededor de una enorme jaula de barrotes incandescentes.

El ángel de su interior temblaba aterrorizado, mirando a todas partes y a ninguna al mismo tiempo. La túnica que debía vestirle yacía a un lado, junto a las rejas, mientras él permanecía arrodillado en el centro, lo mas lejos posible de esos salvajes que le tiraban cosas, le escupían y trataban de herirle con sus armas. Sus alas, blancas y apagadas al estar alejado del cielo, se apretaban temblorosas contra su cuerpo, con fuerza, en un vano intento de recibir las heridas en ellas en lugar de la carne.

Apretó los brazos en torno a su pecho, agarrando sus brazos con la mano contraria y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una esencia poderosa acercarse a él.

Iruka buscó entre los presentes al que había iniciado todo, al que había obligado al ángel a despojarse de su ropa, al que instigaba a los demás a herirle. No tardó ni un segundo en dar con él; el mas orgulloso y sonriente de la estancia. Un pequeño demonio grotesco y arrugado, demasiado ocupado en si mismo y feliz de su nauseabunda hazaña.

¿Qué tenía de fantástico aterrorizar a un ser puro que estaba encerrado de ese modo?.

El culpable se desintegró en décimas de segundo, un pestañeo de Iruka y no quedaba nada él.

Itachi se adelantó hasta la jaula, y arrugó la nariz. Miró alrededor, a los que eran espectadores y vitoreaban el comportamiento salvaje de unos pocos y alzó su labio superior por un lado, dando muestras de desagrado total.

Casi al punto del pánico, uno a uno fueron saliendo de la sala, dejando solos con el ángel a los dos últimos en llegar.

Itachi se apartó para dejar pasar a Iruka, que de nuevo, solo necesito alzar la mano para que los barrotes de lava se apartasen lo suficiente como para que pasara sin tocarlos.

El ángel le miró, y trató de alejarse de él trastabillando hacia atrás. Una fuerza invisible le devolvió al centro de la jaula.

Su respiración agitada se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que había impedido que sus alas se quemaran.

– Si un ángel pierde sus alas lo pierde todo, no lo olvides. – Iruka sonrió dulcemente y se acuclilló junto a la túnica. Acarició la tela unos segundos, paladeando el suave tacto casi olvidado por sus yemas y lo tomó entre sus dedos, para ponerse de pie y acortar la distancia que le separaba del ser celestial.

El ángel, le miraba con sus azules ojos abiertos hasta el límite. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

La tela de la túnica que vestía a todos los seres celestiales estaba tejida de una materia que heriría de forma grave a cualquier criatura que la tocara. Y sin embargo ese, ser infernal había tomado la tela entre sus manos, y no solo la había acariciado con nostalgia, si no que había sonreído al hacerlo.

Iruka extendió la mano que sostenía la tela y la dejó así, a la espera que de el rubio ángel la tomara.

Lo hizo, después de levantarse con cautela, mirando alternativamente a los dos seres, uno dentro de la jaula con él y el otro fuera, el que le había capturado.

Se vistió con prisa, avergonzado al ser consciente de su desnudez y miró agradecido a Iruka. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir, entre el largo cabello negro del caído, una pluma plateada, grande y brillante, sujeta a su pelo por un lazo azul.

– Camina conmigo, Deidara. – Pronunció las palabras alargando el brazo hacia el hueco entre los barrotes, para que saliera delante. – Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Le hizo caso, aún temeroso de su suerte en aquél lugar, pero inquietamente tranquilo en su presencia. El tono de la pluma plateada le recordó algo, y detuvo sus pasos una vez fuera de su prisión de lava.

Miró con incredulidad a sus dos acompañantes, pero se detuvo en el que había sido amable con él.

Lo reconoció por la pluma... Era Iruka, el traidor. Y ahora reinaba en el infierno... con el otro traidor... el que eligió el destierro a cambio de la vida de su hermano, Itachi.

Y se asustó, mucho... ¿Qué querrían de él?

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Bueno pues un cap mas, me va saliendo solo por que tengo la idea clara en la cabeza, y en lugar de adelantar mis otros fics, ( cof cof cof) pues me pongo con este nuevo jejeje

Gracias por pasaros a leer y comentar.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	4. Demasiados cabos sueltos

Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**Angéles caídos, demonios levantados.**

**Capítulo cuatro:Demasiados cabos sueltos.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

Sus gritos de felicidad se escuchaban por todo el cielo.

Volaba a tal velocidad que las nubes se arremolinaban a su paso en tirabuzones planos. El sol golpeaba en el plateado de sus plumas emitiendo destellos en cada pasada.

Y él solo podía gritar su felicidad sin importarle nada mas.

Aleteó al reconocer una energía en la planicie de entrada y redujo su velocidad hasta quedar suspendido a varios metros, buscando con la mirada al propietario de dicha energía.

Le miró un rato desde su elevada posición, siguiendo sus movimientos con cautela.

No podía ser.

No, Deidara no podía haber hecho lo que creía que había hecho desde su posición... pero ese aroma que lo rodeaba era inconfundible.

Hidan conocía muy bien esa fragancia en concreto, y si no quería meterse en ningún lio, tenía que eliminarla del rubio inmediatamente.

Dio varios golpes con sus alas, ganando altura para bajar en picado a toda velocidad y agarrarlo por la cintura en cuanto le encontró entre la multitud de ángeles que caminaban por la misma zona.

Deidara se asustó mucho con el impacto y al verse de repente a mucha altura. Se revolvió molesto, agitando sus propias alas para hacer fuerza, inútilmente.

Hidan no solo era más fuerte que él, si no más rápido. Sus alas plateadas no solo eran de un bonito color estético, eran un rango en si mismas. Solo unos pocos tenían ese tono en sus alas... y todos sabían que no había que llevarles la contraria.

Los encargados de ejecutar la ira de dios no tenían sentido del humor, al menos la mayoría.

Hidan era una excepción a juzgar por las carcajadas que emitía en esos momentos. Los forcejeos de Deidara le hacían mucha gracia.

Se detuvo en seco, a gran altura, y anudó las alas del rubio atando dos de las plumas mas largas de cada lado. Tras regalarle una sádica sonrisa, le soltó.

Deidara cayó en picado, sin poder abrir sus alas para frenar el golpe; golpe que no llegó.

En su lugar se zambulló suavemente en la laguna pura, el lugar en el que los ángeles que salían del reino celestial volvían a recuperar su pureza, un modo de no contaminar el cielo.

Salió reclamando el aire que la impresión por sumergirse le había robado y tosió un par de veces. Sacudió el cabello y buscó a Hidan muy molesto.

El joven ángel le esperaba en la orilla mas cercana, saludándole con la mano, sonriendo.

– No se te ocurra quejarte. – Le advirtió Hidan con calma. – Te estoy haciendo un favor y lo sabes. – Pinzó su nariz con dos dedos, para darle a entender por que le había tirado a mala leche a la laguna.

Deidara abrió mucho los ojos... era cierto. Cualquiera que visitara el infierno aunque fuera unos segundos, tomaba un aroma fácilmente reconocible en el cielo, y cualquier otro que no fuera Hidan no habría sido tan amable, eso lo sabía.

– Para devolverme el favor, cuenta, cuenta. – Tironeó de él hasta el paseo principal. Le llevó a la sala del inicio, donde los pequeños querubines dormían flotando plácidamente.

– He estado con Iruka. – Hidan elevó las dos cejas al escuchar el nombre del otro ángel.

– ¿Iruka el traidor?, ¿Ese Iruka?. – Deidara asintió y Hidan apretó los labios negando.

– ¿Sabes algo?. – Preguntó sentándose en el suelo, estirando sus alas hasta el límite, sacudiendo las plumas al mismo tiempo.

– Solo lo que dicen por los altos círculos. – Apretó el largo cabello rubio de Deidara a la altura de su hombro y siguió la gota que bajaba por su brazo. – Es largo de contar y hay muchas versiones.

– Resume lo que sepas. – Hidan le mantuvo la mirada. Antes de decir nada quería estar seguro de que Deidara entendía lo que iba a contarle.

– Lo que sé es que entregó su pureza. – Deidara abrió mucho los ojos, impresionado. – Alguien le delató, le torturaron para que confesara con quien había tenido " ese tipo de contacto". – Hizo el gesto de meter el dedo índice en el círculo formado por dos dedos de la mano contraria, provocando un dulce sonrojo en Deidara. – Se negó a confesar, le acusaron de traición y fue castigado como corresponde a los traidores.

El ángel rubio se llevó la mano a la boca. El castigo por traición era arrancar las alas del acusado, procurando mantenerle consciente. Las palabras de Iruka cobraron sentido para él en ese momento: " Cuando un angel pierde sus alas lo pierde todo"

– La cosa va a peor... después lo lanzaron al mundo intermedio, y fue abandonado a su suerte... cuentan que después se supo quien era su pareja pero como la sentencia de Iruka ya había sido ejecutada, se limitaron a romper las alas del otro, condenándole a estar aquí preso, sin poder salir del cielo... ¿Te imaginas?. – Apartó el cabello de Deidara a un lado y sacó la pequeña pluma negra que escondía ahí, metiéndola en su túnica, con cuidado de no ser visto por nadie mas. – Ten cuidado con estas cosas si no quieres meterte en un lio … – Hidan apartó el único tirante de su túnica y le mostró una pequeña pluma negra, en tonos esmeralda por el borde cosida a la tela. – Y esa es mas o menos la historia.. Oí que Iruka se asoció con un poderoso demonio y que gobierna el infierno con mano de hierro, pero eso ya son especulaciones.

– Es puro. – Hidan le miró sin entender. – Tocó mi túnica, la sostuvo un buen rato, y sonreía. – Hidan iba a decir algo, pero Deidara le cortó al instante. – Si fuera cierto, eso que has dicho de que entregó su pureza, no podría haber tocado mis ropas, y lo sabes.

– ¿Y que hace en el infierno, eh?. – Rebatió un poco molesto al darse cuenta de que el rubio tenía razón en su apreciación.

– Eso no lo sé, pero lo de que gobierna ahí es verdad, y no parecía asociado con nadie...eso si, tiene unos interesantes aliados. – Su sonrisa se perdió con su mirada en el brillo de los ojos de su amigo. – ¿Y quien era el otro, la pareja de Iruka?. – Negó un momento. – Unas alas rotas se ven perfectamente, es algo que no se puede esconder...

– Si es alguien muy poderoso, alguien de las mas altas esferas, puede fácilmente hacerlas invisibles incluso aquí arriba... podría ser cualquiera que no las muestre... o alguien que ha subido de rango y ha obtenido unas nuevas después de que pasara eso... es difícil de saber...

– Me voy, quiero ver a mi hermano. – Deidara tiró de Hidan para levantarlo y caminaron juntos un rato, en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

– Si quieres un consejo, no metas la nariz donde puedas perderla. – Se despidió del rubio con esa frase. – Pero sé, que harás lo que te de la gana, a si que, mi consejo es que tengas cuidado. Nos vemos. – Y se alejó volando dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

….

– Sasuke temeeeeee. – Naruto despertó sin mucha delicadeza al moreno, zarandeándolo con saña.

– Se puede saber que quieres, ¿Dobe?. – Masculló entre dientes, adormilado.

– Ya lo he decidido, tteba. – Puso los brazos en jarras apoyando los puños cerrados en las caderas en una pose de super-heroe. – Vamos a salvar a Iruka.

– Sabía que dirías una tontería por el estilo. – se giró sobre sus caderas para seguir durmiendo. – Si no quieres tener a los ejecutores en tu puerta, no digas lo que piensas en alto.

– P- pero... Yo... – Tragó saliva, asustado. Fijó su mirada en la espalda del moreno y pegó las alas a su cuerpo, temblorosas.

Sasuke suspiró y le miró por encima del hombro, apartando sus alas a un lado, para que Naruto viera claramente sus ojos.

Y solo hizo falta esa mirada para que Naruto supiera que Sasuke no solo iba a ayudarle, si no que había empezado ha hacerlo mucho antes de que el mismo rubio tuviera la idea.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Hale, otro cap...

jejeje, me gustaaaaaaaaaaaaaa seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	5. No me arrepentiré, jamás

Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**Angéles caídos, demonios levantados.**

**Capítulo cinco: No me arrepentiré jamás.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

Era tan fácil encontrarle, que para él era solo un juego.

Aleteó con fuerza en su dirección y se quedó sobre su cabeza, rozando con los dedos las plumas rebeldes y pomposas de lo mas alto de las alas blancas de otro ángel, que le ignoraba a propósito caminando hacia delante, como si tener a un ángel flotando sobre él fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Iruka apretó el paso, frunciendo el ceño, consciente de que no iba a quitarse la mosca gigante de la cabeza por muy rápido que caminara. Al otro le encantaba verlo enfurruñado a si que, mas aposta, trazó círculos sobre su cabeza, subiendo y bajando en altura, pero siempre encima suyo, como una bandada de carroñeros acechando una suculenta presa.

– Ya vale, deja de hacer eso. – masculló entre dientes, casi susurrando. Mirando alrededor para comprobar que nadie le miraba.

– ¿Hacer qué, 'Rukaaaaa?. – Quedó suspendido sobre él, de espaldas y sonriendo.

– Revolotear a mi alrededor. No lo hagas, me pones nervioso. – Se paró mirando arriba, topándose con las alas del "acosador" peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

Tiró de una de las pequeñas plumas que nacían al costado haciéndole perder el equilibrio y obligándole a ponerse sobre sus pies en el suelo.

– Así que te pongo, ¿Eh?. – Relamió cada palabra en la oreja de Iruka, que le guiaba con su rápido caminar a un espacio entre dos edificios, buscando intimidad y evitando miradas curiosas.

– Nervioso, no seas mal pensado. – Le dio un golpe con el dorso de los dedos en el hombro, mientras sus alas se agitaban a su espalda con nerviosismo. No sabía por qué, pero siempre se ponía nervioso con su cercanía. El corazón amenazaba con estallarle dentro del pecho y no podía pensar con claridad... a veces se quedaba mirándole en silencio mas tiempo del que era consciente, perdido en el plata de su cabello o en los hoyuelos que nacían en su rostro cuando le sonreía... – Nervioso, me pones de los nervios.

– Que grosero. – Hizo un puchero y atrapó un mechón castaño entre sus dedos. Deslizó las yemas por todo él hasta el borde de las alas de Iruka, y siguió con la caricia por las plumas, hasta donde el brazo le daba de sí sin agacharse. – Y yo que te traía un regalito.

– ¿El qué?, ¿Qué me has traído?. – preguntó ansioso, intrigado.

Kakashi apartó el pelo que caía por su hombro y casi rozaba el suelo y fingió rebuscar entre las plumas de la derecha. Estiró la mano y "sacó" un pequeño tarro de cristal de la oreja de Iruka.

El castaño lo miró, con sorpresa.

Una pequeña mariposa disecada en su interior, vivos colores, dando la sensación de ponerse a volar de un momento a otro.

Una lágrima se deslizó sin permiso por su rostro. No entendía por que los habitantes del reino intermedio tenían que arrebatar la vida hasta a las mas pequeñas e indefensas criaturas, solo para contemplarla.

¿Qué tenia de bello contemplar la muerte?

Kakashi hizo el gesto de arrebatarle el bote, pero Iruka dio un paso atrás, evitándolo.

Miró largo rato la criatura. Memorizo sus tonos, brillos, ángulos y curvas... hasta el punto de darse cuenta de que en sí , era hermosa...

Iba a morir de todos modos, en pocos días. La vida era injustamente breve para esas criaturas, y de ese modo podía ser alabada y contemplada casi eternamente, a si que, ¿Hacer eso no era del todo malo?¿"Él" permitía a los humanos hacer esto a otros seres vivos sin castigarles?... Necesitaba entenderlo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos mas profundos no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Kakashi hasta que casi rozó sus labios.

Rápidamente usó su mano como escudo, recogiendo en su palma el dulce beso que iba destinado a sus labios.

Estaba mal, estaba muy, pero que muy mal.

No podían hacer eso, los ángeles no podían... aunque internamente sintiera que no tenía nada de malo.

Sin embargo... ¿Porqué los humanos podían y ellos no?

Sabía que era eso que sentía, se llamaba amor. Los humanos lo hacían constantemente entre ellos, Kakashi se lo contó una vez, ya que él no podía abandonar el cielo, le encantaba escucharle relatar las cosas que había visto en la tierra.

El día que le contó lo de los besos, Iruka no podía creérselo. Que cosa mas inútil... ¿Para qué podía servir algo tan asqueroso como juntar los labios y entrelazar las lenguas? Ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de probarlo temiendo que fuera algo terrible, que aunque a los humanos les gustara, a ellos podía hacerles algo irreparable, o encender la ira del Señor en su contra.

Tampoco sabía como actuar ante eso, por que nadie le había dicho si estaba bien o mal...

Bajó el brazo con la mariposa en su mano y se acercó a Kakashi, dando un solo paso. Flotó un poco, para compensar la diferencia de estatura y posó sus labios en la frente del peliplata, que se había quedado de piedra ante el atrevimiento del castaño.

Nada, no sintió nada diferente.

Solo lo que esperaba, el calor en la piel de la frente y el dulce aroma que desprendía Kakashi amplificado por la cercanía, nada mas.

La mano del mayor en su cintura le animó a un nuevo avance, y repitió el gesto, esta vez en su rostro, con idénticas consecuencias.

El latido de su corazón se aceleró, y eso lo desconcertó completamente.

El sol se escondía en el horizonte, arañando el mar infinito de nubes con sus alargados rayos anaranjados, haciendo que los dos girasen su cara para verlo atentamente.

– Es hermoso. – Susurró Iruka.

– No tanto como tu. – Respondió Kakahi.

Iruka se sonrojó, avergonzado sin saber muy bien de qué exactamente. Dibujó una sonrisa, pequeña, mientras la noche los rodeaba a ambos, de pie en mitad de la calle.

Iruka tomó la mano derecha de Kakashi y puso en su palma una pequeña pluma, blanca, preciosa, luminosa y blandita... que acababa de arrancar de su propia extremidad.

El mayor se sorprendió, mirando con los ojos abiertos hasta el limite la pequeña pluma, comprendiendo en toda su magnitud el significado de dicho gesto.

Arrancó una de las suyas, y utilizó el cordón azul de su cuello para anudarlo al cabello de Iruka, y mezclarla con los largos cabellos, para ocultarla de miradas indiscretas.

Colgó la de Iruka de su cuello, y la ocultó tras la túnica.

Y ahí seguía, después de tantos años, no la había perdido... Era lo único que le quedaba de Iruka, y moriría con ella, si es que se le concedía el honor de terminar su existencia.

Sin Iruka no quería seguir … solo esperaba que "Él", le permitiera terminar con todo...

O eso pensaba hasta que las noticias de que Iruka seguía con vida le hicieron cambiar de idea...

Necesitaba verlo, con urgencia... no podía ser verdad, por que él estaba allí.

Kakashi vio como arrancaban sus alas, sin hacer nada por impedirlo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Otro capi nuevo, van rapidito, por que tengo la idea muy clara.

Gracias por pasaros y comentar.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	6. Séptimo Cielo

Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**Angéles caídos, demonios levantados.**

**Capítulo seis: Séptimo Cielo.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

Sus pasos se oían, aunque en realidad no necesitaba caminar para desplazarse, pero le gustaba la sensación. La grava pequeña crujiendo bajo el grueso de la suela de sus botas de corte militar, era una auténtica delicia. Junto al siseo del cuero de sus pantalones negros, perfectamente ceñidos a su cadera y las alas artificiales en las que se transformaban los faldones de la gabardina que llegaba hasta sus talones, le gustaba. Y el frio de la noche acariciando su abdomen libre de prendas, le hace dibujar una sonrisa feliz.

Era un todo. Sus pasos, sonaban como una canción propia e irrepetible. El ambiente, húmedo, frío, lo mas hermoso de la noche, poco después de la una, cuando la luna brilla mas intensamente, hasta casi hacer desaparecer las estrellas.

Iruka se pone de cara al viento, y aspira el oxígeno con placer. Introduce la llave en el contacto de la moto de gran cilindrada y pasa una de sus largas piernas por encima, dispuesto a cabalgarla. Es como una droga, una sucia adicción de la que nadie salvo él es consciente.

Lo necesita. O perderá la razón. Y necesita estar cuerdo para lo que se avecina. La vuelta a casa del traidor.

Su sonrisa se ensancha al notar la vibración del motor recorrerle el cuerpo y aprieta el acelerador en su mano enguantada mientras con la otra cubre sus ojos con unas afiladas gafas de sol. Necesita su visión de demonio para lo que está a punto de hacer.

Mete la marcha y acelera hasta que la moto se queda sin marchas, a toda velocidad. No mira a cuanto va, solo toma la salida de la autopista con el tramo recto mas largo y aprieta los muslos en torno al depósito de combustible. Tiene una erección; sonríe y le gusta.

Levanta la cabeza, todo lo que puede sin soltar los mandos de la moto y deja que el aire le corte la piel del rostro, son saña. Casi se parece a la sensación de volar a gran velocidad, cuando lo hacía en su antiguo hogar... pero solo eso, se parece pero no llega a llenarle del mismo modo, ni a gritar hasta que le dolía la garganta de pura felicidad... pero es lo mas parecido que ha encontrado en el reino intermedio... y en todos los años que llevaba ahí había intentado infinidad de locuras, hasta dar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sale de la autopista por la última curva y dirige la moto al " Séptimo cielo" un local de pura perversión, lugar de reunión de demonios descarriados, aburridos y de ángeles con ganas de experiencias "inusuales", su cita de esa noche le espera ahí, pero solo por que adora el teatro.

Bien podían verse en el infierno sin tanta pomposidad, pero no podía quejarse. Gracias a él que ahora gozaba de todos los dones con los que su propio Lucifer le había dotado, y nunca mejor dicho.

Bajó la docena de escalones y tiró de la puerta en un gesto.

La música se detuvo y todas las miradas se posaron en su persona.

Era tan inusual ver a Iruka en el reino intermedio, que mas de uno se sorprendió mas de la cuenta. En el infierno Iruka era el rey, un dios que manejaba a todo y a todos con mano dura y severa, pero en el reino intermedio era impredecible. No había consecuencias a sus actos, ni castigos...

Su propio paraíso... y a Iruka le encantaba estar en la tierra.

Barrió el local con la mirada, sin quitarse las gafas y no tardó en dar con su cita, ya que era el único que no le miraba a él, tenía su vista clavada en el angelito que le practicaba una torpe felación. Su sonrisa era un insulto para Iruka.

– Deberías probarlo, es una delicia. – Sin dejar de sonreír posó su enorme mano en la cabeza rubia que subía y bajaba por toda su extensión. Ni siquiera parecía afectado por lo que le estaban haciendo, ya que hablaba con total normalidad.

– No gracias. – Emitió una medio sonrisa y pidió una copa al camarero alzando una mano. – ¿Qué quieres de mí?. – Preguntó hostil, su buen humor se había ido de paseo ante la escena.

– Lo de siempre, que me devuelvas lo que me quitaste. – Alzó la mano derecha para mostrarle el brazalete que brillaba en esa muñeca. – Y que me cuentes como va nuestro plan.

– ¿Nuestro?, Querrás decir mío... Mi plan... tenemos un trato, no lo olvides, o me pondré serio y no va a gustarte. – Madara fijó la mirada en Iruka, gimiendo con la boca abierta, y las dos manos posadas en la cabeza del joven ángel, manteniendo su cabeza quieta contra su vientre, recibiendo la descarga sin poder evitarla. Iruka sonrió de vuelta.

-Si bueno, como sea. – Atrajo al muchacho sobre su regazo, bebiendo de sus labios su propia semilla, hablando con Iruka por encima del hombro del chico. Le alzó con las dos manos y le sentó de un golpe sobre su extensión. El grito del chico quedó mudo, anulado con la música a todo volumen que de repente había empezado a sonar.

Desplegó sus alas blancas, obligando a Iruka a dar dos pasos a la derecha para no tocarlas. Contempló horrorizado como sus plumas se cubrían de una niebla pegajosa, pálida, borrando el fulgor de las alas hasta dejarlas sin luz. El vaivén se intensificó, haciendo que las plumas fueran cambiando de color, a un gris perlado, violeta, y finalmente un negro intenso, acerado y siniestro.

No había mayor placer que mancillar a un ángel puro... Iruka detestaba tener que verlo, aunque si reconocía que tenía un algo de místico que impedía apartar la vista.

– Todo está preparado. Para la siguiente reunión en la zona neutra, tomaremos el cielo y lo reduciremos a escombros. – El destello rojizo se vio claramente a través del cristal de las gafas. – Cuando la barrera haya caído, te devolveré tus dones. Solo cuando me haya asegurado de que mis "protegidos" se encuentran a salvo, lejos de tus garras, los tendrás de vuelta, no antes. – Levantó la mano derecha y le mostró el mismo brazalete, con el que había engañado al rey de los infiernos y le había arrebatado , si no toda, una gran cantidad de maldad.

Después de aquello, Iruka no quería nada mas.

Al fin y al cabo, engañar a Madara, el caído original, había sido su mejor logro.

Compensaba con creces todo el dolor y la angustia por la que había tenido que pasar hasta que le encontró Itachi y le llevó con él al infierno.

Seguiría con su plan hasta el final.

Una vez que el cielo no existiera, ya no tendría nada por lo que seguir...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

Me super encanta Iruka to malote, encuerado. Lo adoro.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	7. Cambios inevitables

Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**Angéles caídos, demonios levantados.**

**Capítulo Siete: Cambios inevitables.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

No debía pensar en ello, era una locura. Su prioridad era, y siempre había sido la felicidad de Naruto, el resto no podía ser importante, pero el tema de Iruka le tenía inquieto.

Necesitaba ver a su hermano, que le contara que estaba pasando. Se había dado cuenta de que en el cielo algo estaba cambiando. El ambiente era tenso, silencioso. Sentía que estaban en el ojo de un huracán que nadie había previsto y que de un momento a otro los lanzaría con fuerza contra algo.

Pero no podía salir del cielo sin mas, bajar al reino intermedio y encontrarse con Itachi. No funcionaba así. Ni tenía un teléfono o un modo de llamarle. No, ir hasta la puerta del "Séptimo Cielo" tampoco era una de las opciones. Suspiró a punto de tirarse de los pelos con fuerza.

Se giró sobre sus pasos y se encaminó de nuevo a la sala del origen. Sin necesidad de nada mas, sabía que Naruto estaría ahí. Siempre, desde que el rubio le cayó encima tras su primer y torpe vuelo infantil, no se habían separado ni un instante. Y Sasuke sentía que había algo mas, algo que se le escapaba. Inmenso, desconocido... pero solo de ellos dos.

Sintió las miradas sobre sus alas, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas, y si parecía que le daba lo mismo era por su férrea convicción de que así era. Aunque por dentro le dieran ganas de gritarles cuatro cosas. Sabía que era diferente. Los que tenían las alas diferentes eran muy pocos, inusuales... y el otro con las alas mas raras que las suyas cruzó casualmente por delante de él en el cruce anterior a su destino junto a Naruto.

Sasori y sus hermosas alas rojo fuego.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, no al pelirrojo, si no al rubio que lo acompañaba. Si no fuera por que parecía una locura, juraría que tenía algo de su hermano. Lo sintió. Sintió a Itachi en aquél á íntimo, privado e importante de su hermano vivía en aquél rubio sonriente.

Pero no podía ser. Deidara era como él, aún no había sido designado a ningún propósito, a si que, no podía bajar sin mas a la tierra... pero ese pensamiento se deshizo cuando se dio cuenta de que él mismo había estado en contacto con uno de los demonios mas peligrosos del mundo... a si que: ¿por qué razón no iba Deidara a encontrarse con Itachi?

Se acercó al trío de ángeles que reían despreocupados en mitad de la calle. El otro, un ejecutor de lo mas inestable, siempre le había parecido alguien muy divertido. De hecho, levantó la mano y la sacudió invitándole a unirse en cuanto le vio acercarse a ellos.

– Hola Sasuke. – Sasori ladeó la cabeza a la expresión del menor.

– ¿Podemos hablar un momento?. – Preguntó al notar que Deidara se sonrojaba al mirarle unos segundos. Confirmado.

– ¡Hola cosita monaaaaa!. – Hidan pellizcó el moflete de Sasuke y tiró de la carne hacia fuera. – No seas maleducado y responde cuanto te saluden. – Puso un dedo en el entrecejo fruncido y tiró hacia arriba. – Y deja de poner esa cara de avinagrado.

– Hola Sasori,hola Deidara, pfffrrrrr Hidan. – Mirada asesina unida a pedorreta.

– Esa reacción tuya es de lo mas madura, enano. – Enhebró los brazos con sus dos acompañantes y rió alejándose. – Pero lo sentimos mucho, tenemos prisa. En otro momento, ¿Vale, retaquín?.

Se quedó mirándoles hasta que desaparecieron de su campo de visión. Escondían algo, ahora si que lo tenía claro.

Se paró frente a la entrada de la sala del inicio, y le extrañó el silencio que allí reinaba. Normalmente, cientos de pequeños angelitos armaban suficiente escándalo como para oírlos al otro lado del cielo, y que estuvieran callados somo confirmaba sus sospechas de que su rubio estaba ahí con ellos.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y encontró a los pequeños arremolinados alrededor de Naruto, en el suelo. Naruto sostenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño, con unas diminutas alitas negras de apenas una docena de plumas, que sollozaba inconsolable con la carita llena de lágrimas y la boca abierta.

Los demás le miraban, preocupados, nerviosos, en silencio.

Solo los pasos de Sasuke les hicieron centrar su atención en él, pero pronto volvieron al angelito y su llanto inconsolable.

Naruto le miró sonriendo y Sasuke se arrodilló frente a el, mirando al pequeño con la duda en su cara. Rozó sus pequeñas alas y le limpió las lágrimas, extendiendo las suyas en un golpe, que sisearon como un latigazo por la estancia, provocando que los pequeñines emitieran admiraciones con la boca convertida en una "O" perfecta.

El querubín se puso de pié en el regazo de Naruto y jadeó por culpa del llanto. Apretó los ojos, concentrándose para aletear con fuerza. Consiguió subir unos centímetros y miró sonriente a Sasuke, feliz de haber logrado algo tan difícil minutos atrás.

– Bien chicos, ¡Al ataqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!. – Naruto se elevó entre risas, y los pequeños le imitaron.

Una bola inmensa de querubines aleteantes y sonrientes cayeron a plomo sobre Sasuke, que se limitó a caer sobre su espalda para que todos le usaran de colchón.

De repente todos se alejaron para hacer sitio al rubio, que flotando sobre él, dejó de mover sus alas para caer a peso muerto sobre el moreno, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos tendido en el suelo.

Algo que habían hecho infinidad de veces de repente se sintió diferente. Los dedos de Sasuke, enterrados en una de sus alas, y la otra mano en su cintura, sobre la túnica que cubría su cuerpo, era un contacto cálido. Naruto se elevó sobre sus brazos, con las manos abiertas sobre el pecho del moreno. Una parte de sus dedos al contacto directo con la suave piel del pecho de Sasuke.

Sus miradas conectadas, haciendo desaparecer el escenario a su alrededor. Solo estaban ellos, y sus dedos, viajando por el cuerpo contrario, deleitándose en el tacto suave, placentero de la piel, las delicadas plumas de sus respectivas alas, la agradable túnica...

La fuerza en sus brazos flaqueó, haciéndole temblar un segundo antes de precipitarse sobre Sasuke, que en un momento de lucidez se alzó al mismo tiempo que el otro caía, sentándose en un abrazo apretándole contra él, con fuerza.

La sala regresó, los querubines regresaron, su conciencia regresó... y la vergüenza sonrojó ambos rostros, deshaciendo el toque a cámara lenta, sin dejar de mirarse, confusos.

Sasuke sintió que algo acababa de iniciarse... algo imparable... algo impensable... algo prohibido...

…..

Le gustaba el reino intermedio. Los humanos eran tan patéticamente manipulables que a veces se preguntaba que veía "Él" en ellos, como para concederles tal cantidad de dones.

Le tocaba los cojones que esa panda de débiles criaturitas pasease por el destino ignorantes de su presencia. No comprendía por que tenían que mantenerse ocultos, escondidos.

Como demonios eran poderosos.¿Por qué esconderse? ¿Por qué dejarles equivocarse una y otra vez?. Despreciaban todo lo que se les concedía. Se mataban entre ellos, desolaban sus ciudades, tierras, animales, nada escapaba a su egoísmo.

Eran insidiosos, crueles, despiadados, arrogantes. No tenían límites, ni finalidad clara. Solo se limitaban a colmar su ego de toas las maneras posibles; sexo, comida, dinero, joyas... no importaba.

Alguien podía aludir a las cosas buenas que tenían... Si, era cierto. Pero necesitaban un líder al que temer, saber que no estaban solos, que cualquiera de sus actos tendría consecuencias reales, inmediatas... y no juzgables en su lecho de muerte, como la doctrina que ciegamente seguían desde su creación.

Iruka caminó por los pasillos del hospital esquivando a los humanos que, detenidos en el tiempo, poblaban el edificio.

Sumido en sus pensamiento, injustos lo mirase como lo mirase, se detuvo frente a dos puertas batientes con una pequeña ventanita en lo alto.

Alzó sus ojos negros al cartel que etiquetaba el lugar y chasqueó la lengua hastiado.

Empujó una de las puertas con el hombro y se detuvo de nuevo, a leer el siguiente cartel.

"Morgue"- "Sala de autopsias"-.

Fue hacia la izquierda, consciente de que su "amigo" estaba disfrutando de una sesión de "cariñitos" a su manera y entró en la sala.

Esquivó las camillas metálicas y fue directamente a los congeladores. Abrió uno de ellos, y tomó la etiqueta enganchada al pulgar del pie del cadáver.

Estalló en carcajadas.

– ¿Es una broma o que?. – Preguntó al aire. El nombre era de lo mas estúpido que había leído en su vida. "Señor Don Delicado Amoroso", por favor.

Tiró de la camilla hasta sacarla del todo y destapó el cuerpo.

– Venga, tenemos trabajo. Se acabaron tus vacaciones. – Lanzó una bolsa con ropas y pertenencias personales sobre el frio cuerpo, que milagrosamente se sentó, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y abrió sus verdes ojos mientras bostezaba, y eso que llevaba, según la etiqueta de su pie, dos días muerto, autopsia completada incluida.

Bajó de la camilla de un salto y se vistió, con calma, bajo la atenta mirada de Iruka, que finalmente se canso de esperarle y se dedicó a fisgonear por el cuarto. Los botes llenos de criaturas muertas, restos de malformaciones... otra prueba visual de por que esos humanos no tenían consideración ni respeto con la vida.

Una mariposa clavada junto a sus hermanas en un marco acristalado le hizo apretar la mandíbula y recordar la razón por la que hacía todo esto.

El muerto terminó de vestirse y se colgó la pluma plateada que descansaba enganchada en la orilla de una cadenita de plata del plata del cuello, y carraspeó para hacerle saber a Iruka que estaba listo.

– Bien, volvamos a casa. – Señaló la puerta de salida, volviendo el transcurso del tiempo a su ritmo normal en cuanto salieron por ella. – Hay ciertas novedades que deberías saber... Un par de nuevos reclutas muy interesantes que se han unido a nuestra … causa... recientemente...

Su compañero sonrío, divertido... Acarició la pluma colgada en su pecho con dos dedos y asintió.

Se moría de ganas por conocer las novedades..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

Hale, otro mas.

Uy este me ha quedado muy largo, no me gusta, pero no sabía por donde cortarlo sin cargarme el cap y si dejaba solo la escena del principio quedaba muy corttitititittititto.

Gracias por pasaros y sobre todo por comentar, no me da tiempo a contestar a tanto revi ( sarcasmo)

Besitos y mordiskitos ( con lengua solo con Iruka)

Shiga san.


	8. Suposiciones

Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**Angéles caídos, demonios levantados.**

**Capítulo Ocho: Suposiciones.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

Separados por la fina barrera que limitaba el cielo de la zona neutra los dos hermanos se estudiaban mutuamente.

Sasuke había recibido minutos antes la señal, que solo él entendía, y había acudido lo mas rápido que le habían dado sus alas.

Ver a su hermano siempre le producía una imparable ola de sentimientos contradictorios. Seguía siendo su hermano, le quería como tal, pero era un desterrado... alguien que había elegido esa vida, junto a los caídos, los impíos, los impuros... los demonios.

No llegaba a entender por qué su hermano había elegido tal vida, dejándole a él ahí en el cielo.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

A pesar de todo seguía cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano de cuidar de Naruto.

–Algo va mal, lo noto. –Confesó Sasuke en un susurro. –Si sabes algo, dímelo.

– Si quieres un consejo... cuando oigas ruido, escóndete y esconde a Naruto contigo. – Sasuke sostuvo la mirada de su hermano sin entender nada. – No olvides mis palabras, solo hazlo...

– ¿Pero...?. – La duda quedó en el aire, cuando otro ángel acudió del mismo modo al llamado de Itachi.

– Vete Sasuke... y una última cosa. – Sasuke encaró a su hermano muy serio. –Si de verdad quieres a Naruto, lo sabrás en el momento adecuado. Tomes la decisión que tomes, no te eches atrás, por nada del mundo, o ambos sufriréis un dolor inmenso.

– Itachi, no te entiendo... – Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta. – Adiós hermano.

– Adiós hermano. – La misma despedida.

Itachi no se movió, siguió en el sitio, esperando.

Deidara aleteó antes de posarse en el suelo, mirando con alegría a Itachi.

– Has venido. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

– Eso parece. – sonrió de vuelta. – ¿Me has extrañado?.

– Mucho, no sabes cuanto. – Se acercó, pero Itachi le hizo un gesto con la mano para que parase ahí.

– Vuelve a casa Deidara. No pueden vernos juntos, aún no. – Le pidió, pena en su mirada.

– Vale. – Asintió a la petición pero hizo algo antes de marcharse. Besó su propia mano y le sopló el beso al moreno, que fingió tomarlo entre sus dedos y guardarlo entre sus ropas. – Ten cuidado.

– Tu también. – Dijo adiós con la mano, y despareció sin mas.

No había podido hablar con Sasuke pero había merecido la pena, solo por el hecho de ver a su rubio.

Deshizo el camino a la sala del trono caminando deprisa, y lo que vio al llegar allí le hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Kakuzu había vuelto del reino intermedio... lo que significaba que Hidan aparecería pronto...

…...

De pie en uno de los límites Kakashi pensaba. En todo y en nada concreto.

Llevaba años pensando que Iruka había muerto. No sentía su energía, ni su esencia... no había registro de un alma nueva para él... ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

Era imposible que Iruka tuviera alma, improbable... una locura.

Solo una vez, en toda la historia, un ángel había sido premiado con una alma, y la cosa había acabado bastante mal, tan mal, como que ese ángel era el gobernador del infierno.

Madara había sido dotado de los mas grandes y poderosos dones como ángel, pero su constante desafío al Señor y su intento de rebelión, le llevaron al castigo eterno que estaba cumpliendo. Y ningún ángel ni criatura celeste podía sentirle... pero no podía ser.

Iruka no podía gobernar el infierno... si eso era así, ¿Qué había pasado con Madara? Era demasiado poderoso para que alguien como Iruka le venciera en igualdad de condiciones, a si que, mucho menos en las condiciones en las que fue arrojado al reino intermedio.

Kakashi suspiró, gimiendo apenado.

Nunca lo olvidaría, jamás. Esa escena... la sangre bajando por su espalda... sus gritos... el murmullo de los que como él miraban, sin hacer nada, sin oponerse a la sentencia del Señor.

Su mente gritando una y otra vez: "Dilo Iruka, dí mi nombre"... pero solo salían de sus labios jadeos, gritos, mas jadeos y mas y mas gritos. Ni una palabra, ni una acusación.

No le miró, aún a sabiendas que estaba ahí, no lo hizo. Solo al final, cuando ya no podía mas, cuando sintió su entereza flaquear, dijo algo.

Sus verdugos pegados a él, sonriendo triunfantes por su buen trabajo... pero Iruka solo dijo: "No lo hagas por mi, no lo digas. Ya es tarde, muy tarde"

Esas palabras iban dirigidas a él, pero no hizo nada, estaba paralizado por el miedo, aterrado... pero nada de eso era lo peor.

Lo que jamas olvidaría, el sonido.

El ruido del último crujido, el hueso partido y arrancado de su espalda. Ese ruido siempre iba con él, siempre.

Impotente, paralizado y horrorizado contempló como arrastraban su cuerpo al límite del cielo y lo arrojaban sin mas al reino intermedio.

El mismo límite en el que estaba de pie, al que había acudido miles, millones de veces.

Desde ese sitio contemplaba el mar de nubes frente a él... y algo mas. Un pequeño agujero por el que el mundo humano conectaba con el infierno. Era un pasillo, junto a una ventana, poco pero demasiado para él.

Había pasado horas, que le habían parecido meses mirando ese trozo de infierno desde que Sasuke le había dicho que Iruka era un demonio, con la esperanza de verlo.

No lo había creído de los labios del menor, ni aunque Naruto corroboró sus palabras... ni aunque Deidara le juró por su honor que así era, que Iruka estaba vivo, no lo creía... no lo sentía así, todos le mentían.

Alguien pasó de largo, pero no era él.

Suspiró frustrado y acarició la blanca pluma.

"_Por favor, Iruka, no puedes ser tu, por favor... no sería justo"_

… y entonces vio una nueva figura, y esa si que le era familiar.

Madara caminaba lentamente, con su brazo sobre un ángel de alas negras pero cabello rubio, extrañamente familiar... no podía ser, era mentira

Su ojo, el único que le quedó después de su castigo, le estaba engañando...

Ese no podía ser Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000

Ale jop, este si me gusta, cortito, intenso y a otra cosa mariposa.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	9. Juramento

Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**Angéles caídos, demonios levantados.**

**Capítulo Nueve: Juramento.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

Kakuzu, a su lado, sonreía.

Iruka le gustó desde la primera vez que se cruzaron, aunque ahora mismo le gustaba por otras razones.

Y no le importaba ayudarle si eso le servía para conseguir su meta personal.

Kakuzu, al igual que la mayoría de seres celestiales, lo único que ansiaba con locura era ser libre.

De que servían tantos poderes si no podían tener lo único que ansiaban. El libre albedrío no les estaba permitido. No tenían derecho a elegir, a equivocarse; todo eso les era negado.

Nacían con un propósito, una finalidad.

"Él" lo tenía todo calculado.

Equilibrio, esa era la razón. Una y otra vez los mismos fallos, el mismo número de ángeles en un lado y el otro. La luz y la oscuridad complementándose con la misma intensidad.

La tentación era terrible, los arrastraba sin oponer resistencia al otro lado... al disfrute de los placeres, por que todo se resumía en eso mismo. El dolor, el engaño, el poder, la satisfacción... todos los sentimientos, las sensaciones, los pequeños logros, no eran si no mas que meros medios para el placer, en todos sus pliegues imaginables.

Pero lo sabía. "Él" los creaba con esa disposición a dejarse arrastrar por "la maldad"... ¿Pero qué era lo malo?, ¿Quien decidía que, por ejemplo, un arcángel como Iruka fuera un traidor por desarrollar un amor puro, limpio y sin malicia, por otro de sus congéneres?

Kakuzu contempló el perfil de Iruka, ordenando su cama para que estuviera cómodo. No era necesario, él sabía hacer su cama, y había dormido en sitios sin tanta comodidad totalmente tranquilo, pero le gustaba ver como Iruka se preocupaba de esos pequeños detalles inútiles.

Se giró un momento para escribir un par de líneas en una hoja y esperó que Iruka formulara la pregunta.

– ¿Lo encontraste?. –Su tono de voz, preocupado. Delante de Kakuzu su altiva presencia se diluía hasta hacer aparecer la criatura blanca que fue una vez.

–Sé hacer mi trabajo. – Alargó el pequeño papel entre dos dedos y esperó hasta que lo leyó.

Iruka suspiró aliviado y acarició sin pensar el brazalete en su muñeca derecha, oculto tras la manga de la gabardina de cuero.

Alzó la mano y apareció una llave brillante, dorada, que arrancó una sonrisa al de los ojos verdes.

–Diviértete. Te lo has ganado. –Sus morenos dedos tomaron la pieza metálica sin abandonar la sonrisa. –Que no grite mucho.

Kakuzu le vió marcharse y no esperó a que abandonara el infierno para hacer uso de la llave.

Atravesó el reino con prisa, hasta la cámara blanca. Ese sitio había sido el hogar de un poderoso ángel, el único que había conservado su pureza angelical habitando en el mismísimo centro del infierno. Desde su desaparición, se usaba para otros fines, un poco mas deshonestos.

Entró dentro y cerró la puerta a conciencia. Dejó las prendas de la parte de arriba en la silla que había a un lado y se sentó en la cómoda y espaciosa cama que coronaba el centro de la gran sala.

Tomó la pluma plateada que colgaba de su cuello en una cadena plateada entre sus dos manos y cerró los ojos, respirando pausadamente, en pequeños resuellos.

Sus alas brotaron en un golpe seco, negras, inmensas, con una filigrana verde esmeralda adornando cada una de las plumas.

Suspiró casi con lujuria, y aleteó una docena de veces con fuerza, hasta hacer que el movimiento fuera algo fluido y agradable.

Envío una pequeña porción de energía al objeto entre sus dedos y acercó la pluma a sus labios, para susurrar una plegaria, que sería escuchada; eso lo sabía.

"_Hidan, hago uso del juramento,presentando la prueba entre mis dedos, entrego en mi aliento el llamado, y acercando la prueba al corazón, reclamo tu presencia ante mi, exijo tu pago y entrega"._

Incluso con los ojos cerrados el destello blanco que precedía la llegada del ejecutor de alas plateadas le hizo doblar una de sus alas para cubrir su rostro y evitar el impacto cegador.

Sintió sus dedos apartado la extremidad para devolverla a su sitio, esos mismos dedos, deslizarse por su pecho, y costillas, hasta transformar esa simple caricia en un abrazo.

Y abrió sus ojos, sonriendo. Estaba deseando volver a verle.

…...

Kakashi corría a toda velocidad, buscando a Naruto para confirmar que su visión del rubio en el infierno había sido un error.

Miró en la sala del origen, en el lago, en la casa de Sasuke, sin resultados.

Casi sin resuello se aventuró a probar en la casa de Naruto. Nunca estaba ahí, siempre iba pegado al Uchiha y acababa la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa, por lo que era imposible que estuviera ahí, pero se estaba quedando sin ideas.

Ni siquiera llamó, abrió directamente.

Buscó habitación por habitación hasta encontrar a Sasuke dormido sobre la cama del rubio, con las alas encogidas sobre su cuerpo rodeándolo por completo.

– Sasuke despierta. –Le zarandeó con violencia. –¿Dónde está Naruto?.

El moreno pestañeó un par de veces y se volvió al lado contrario para seguir durmiendo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Naruto le golpeara, agitara, pateara y empujara fuera del colchón durante el sueño, que los reclamos de Kakashi no le preocuparon en lo mas mínimo.

Kakashi tiró de sus brazos hasta sentarle y le tiró el vaso medio lleno de agua que había en la mesilla, ahora sí, despertándole de golpe.

– Pero.. ¿Qué pasa?. –Protestó pasando la mano por la cara quitando el agua que ya le había calado entero.

– ¿Dónde está Naruto?. –Preguntó de nuevo, haciéndole ver al moreno que era importante.

– "El Señor" le llamó. Quería a Naruto en el templo principal. –Respondió sin entender nada.

– ¿Estás seguro?, ¿Le viste entrar ahí, con tus ojos?. –De nuevo sus manos apretando con demasiada fuerza en sus hombros.

– Si, claro que si. Yo mismo entré con él, hasta la primera sala y me marché cuando le llamaron a su presencia.

Kakashi se sentó desconcertado en la cama de Naruto, ahora ocupada por un confundido y mojado Sasuke.

– ¿Has notado que se comporte diferente, o sientes que pasa algo raro con él?. – le miró de lado, voz seria.

– Es... como siempre... – desvió la mirada un segundo, que no pasó desapercivido para el peliplata.

Sasuke estaba sonrojado, ligeramente, pero ahí estaba.

Y Kakashi entendió... que el circulo se cerraba de nuevo para volver a ser dibujado.

Se levantó de la cama y salió dispuesto a comprobar si la respuesta de Sasuke era cierta.

No tenía por qué mentirle, pero Sasuke se estaba enamorando de Naruto, si es que no lo estaba ya, y eso les reportaría mas dolor del que estaba dispuesto a permitir que les destrozara la vida.

Ya que su historia no había tenido un final, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que esos dos angelitos se amaran sin impedimentos, si es que el destino quería que así fuera... y si no era así, lucharía en contra. Pero primero tenía que comprobar que Naruto estaba donde Sasuke decía que estaba.

…...

– ¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNN... BAACHAN, BAACHAN, BAACHAN, BAACHAN... ¿Sabes qué?, ¿Sabes qué?.

–¿Qué ocurre, Naruto?. –La mujer al frente del cielo conocía los arranques del rubio, y estaba segura de que no callaría hasta decirle todo lo que bailaba en su cabeza.

– Ayer me entraron ganas de darle un besazo enorme en los morros a Sasuke... ¿Está mal?. –Miró directamente a la mujer, balanceándose atrás y delante flotando a medio metro del suelo.

– No está mal si él también quiere. –Naruto puso unos morritos que dejaron muy claro que Sasuke no era muy de dejarse. – Pero debes saber contener tu deseo, tener siempre presente que dentro de nada serás ascendido, y no es bueno tener ciertas tendencias destructivas.

– No entiendo nada de lo que has dicho, baachan. – Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, enfadado.

– Que puedes besarle, si él quiere, pero no hacer nada mas. – Casi se cae por mirarla.

– ¿Hacer mas?... ¿Se pueden dar besos con mas cosas?... Hablas muy raro, no entiendo nada.

– Sé bueno, obedece. –Tiró de la punta mas baja del ala y le obligó a bajar a su altura. Le estrechó entre sus brazos, y solo necesito un segundo para notar algo distinto en él.

– Me estás haciendo daño, baachan. – Trató de zafarse del abrazo de la mujer, sin resultados.

– ¿Por qué hueles como si hubieras estado en el infierno?. –Enmarcó su cara con las dos manos.

Naruto sonrió, abiertamente.

Depositó un beso cálido en la mejilla de la mujer, que le soltó lentamente y le vio dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

– Estuve con Iruka hace poco, se me habrá pegado. – El tono en su voz era distinto, casi inapreciable, pero mas duro, incluso irónico.

– Sí, es posible.-Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se marchara.

Naruto se giró, dispuesto a salir. Se paró un segundo, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, y agitó la mano en el aire para despedirse de la mujer.

Abrió la puerta y al cruzarla, solo durante una milésima de segundo, un destello carmesí cruzó la mirada azul del rubio.

Ya estaba hecho, la rebelión había comenzado.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Hale que me voy... otro mas.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	10. Oráculo

Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**Angéles caídos, demonios levantados.**

**Capítulo Diez: Oráculo.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

De nuevo en camino, buscando otro soldado mas para su rebelión, pero este era especial. Muy especial. Este ángel era una de las piezas clave de su golpe maestro.

Un seguro de vida importante

El largo pasillo de la institución mental se le hizo divertido. Todas esas pobres criaturitas encerradas por su culpa y la de sus hermanos... era tan fácil mostrarse ante ellos para que los demás se asustasen... Locos, todos ellos estaban locos... mira que decir que los demonios existen de verdad

Iruka suspiró y deslizó las gafas de sol por el puente de la nariz, curvándose hacia delante en el puesto de control de las enfermeras, donde una preciosidad morena de enormes ojos verdes y labios rojos le miró sonriendo.

– ¿Si?, ¿Necesitas alguna cosa, preciosidad?. – Se levantó despacio, mostrando su generoso escote al hombre frente a ella, que la recibió con interés y una sonrisa mas insinuante que la suya.

– Vengo por el huésped de la 208. – Alargó la mano y tomó un mechón de la chica entre dos dedos, rozándole la piel del pecho con el dorso de la mano.

– Ese paciente tiene las visitas vetadas, encanto. – Se inclinó mas todavía sobre el mostrador, posando los pechos en el como si fuera un escaparate. – No se lo digas a nadie, pero me da mucha lástima, tan joven y tan... echado a perder.

– Por eso está aquí, para que lo sanéis... – Iruka posó el codo en el mostrador y la cara sobre su propia mano. – Pero de todos modos, no vengo a verle, vengo a llevarle conmigo.

– ¿Es usted familiar?. – La coquetería se había esfumado de repente. Iruka clavó sus ojos negros en la mujer, dejando los labios entreabiertos, sin decir nada durante unos segundos.

– En cierto modo si. – Ladeó una sonrisa y señaló el informe sobre la mesa tras el mostrador. – Es mi hermano y quiero llevarlo a casa. Llama al médico de turno y que haga su trabajo, monina.

La enfermera entrecerró los ojos y tomó el auricular del teléfono entre los dedos sin dejar de mirarle. Iruka la ignoró por completo y se encaminó al pasillo tras él.

La cancela metálica que separaba el área de las habitaciones de la destinada a todo el público se abrió sola, sin que ninguno de los trabajadores hiciera nada para que eso ocurriera.

Iruka pasó por ella, lentamente, sin prisa alguna, esperando que alguien le detuviera, pero no ocurría nada.

Buscó la habitación con el índice en alto, hasta dar con ella. Se alzó de puntillas para mirar por la pequeña ventanita en la parte superior de la puerta y le vio al instante.

La camisa de fuerza apretada a su cuerpo con las correas tensas. Sus cabellos negros caídos sobre su rostro, ocultando parte de su cara. De rodillas en el rincón, apoyado un hombro en la pared acolchada, de blanco cegador.

Giró la cara en su dirección mucho antes de que pisara el hospital, y esperó tranquilo. Murmurando sin cesar sus predicciones.

Las cuencas vacías de sus ojos se hicieron visibles al ponerse de pie y caminar los pocos pasos que le separaban de la puerta.

Iruka susurró también.

– Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí... vengo a buscarte, para llevarte a casa, tranquilo. – Posó los dedos en el cristal y el otro hombre hizo lo mismo con su frente. Entre murmullos gimió complacido y asintió.

Hizo un puchero cuando se apartó de la puerta y dejó de sentir su toque.

Iruka miró al pasillo, esperando al médico que pasaba nerviosamente los papeles de una mano a otra, sin entender como podía llevarse a un paciente tan peligroso y desahuciado.

– ¿Señor, está seguro de que quiere llevárselo de aquí?. Su tratamiento no está completo, sigue diciendo cosas sin sentido... y es muy inestable. Puede tener una crisis en cualquier momento y además... no puedo garantizarle su seguridad.

– No se preocupe por nada. Cuidaré que mi hermano no se dañe a si mismo ni a nadie mas. – Iruka esperó a que la puerta se abriera del todo para ocupar el espacio de la entrada con su cuerpo.

El moreno acudió a sus brazos tambaleante y el "hermano" comenzó a quitar las correas sin esperar la confirmación del médico siquiera.

El loco seguía con sus locuras, hablaba en un susurro, como para si mismo, sin parar. Para cualquier persona que le escuchara parecería un demente peligroso, pero si era un ser celestial, todas y cada una de sus palabras tenían razón de ser, solo había que memorizarlas y esperar que ocurriera.

Era un milagro en si mismo que no se volviera loco de verdad, aunque su salud mental ya estaba trastocada, no era para nada peligroso.

Dotado de un terrible poder que le mostraba el tiempo en toda su longitud, y sin poder hacer nada para evitar ningún mal. Podía ver la muerte de cualquiera, pero no intervenir... años atrás, en un intento de alejar las visiones que le atormentaban, él mismo se arrancó los ojos de sus cuencas, pero no sirvió de nada. Las visiones seguían, ahora dentro de su cabeza... y tenía que sacarlas de algún modo, a si que pasaba día y noche hablando, bajito, muy bajito para no molestar, pero liberando su cerebro del peso de tan terrible carga.

Incapaz de tenerse en pie por sus propios medios, Iruka le sostuvo contra su cadera, escuchando su letanía infinita mientras le liberaba del todo de la camisa de fuerza.

– " Ha empezado, sí, lo ha hecho.

El mas pequeño ha empezado todo.

No podrán pararlo.

Juntos, los hermanos, compartiendo poder, como antaño, al principio...

No debiste decirle que seguías vivo, volverá a sacrificarse, lo hará, sin dudar... te ama Iruka, siempre lo ha hecho, pero está prohibido, el señor lo sabe, lo ve todo, lo sabe todo, está en todas partes, aunque no le veas... aquí mismo, saluda, dí ¡Hola!... je je je, puta mas que puta... él sufrió contigo, te creyó muerto, pero su castigo fue peor... sin alas, rotas, con dolor todo el tiempo, están ahí pero no se ven... y vive, por que no puede morir, no puede, no le dejan, equilibrio... le duele todo el tiempo y solo puede pensar en Iruka, en que esta muerto... pero no lo está...

Iruka es listo, si muy listo, pero fuerte..

¡Oh, sí! muy fuerte... buena idea, robar a Madara, muy buena, pero debes tener cuidado, el mal te controla, te posee, te hace dependiente de su sabor, es bueno, es grande... me gusta... lo quiero.

Pero Iruka es bueno, me aleja del mal, y me deja en la tierra, todos inofensivos, no saben quien soy ni que su destino es mio... estoy loco dicen... Ja jajajaja"

– Está bien, volvamos a casa. – Iruka que ha escuchado no puede creer alguna de las cosas que ha oído, pero aunque así fuera, ya no puede hacer nada por evitarlo...

– No dejes que me vea, no debe verme, no es bueno. Su poder me tentará... ah pero tu tienes la llave, en tu muñeca , la llave con la mitad de su poder, que era mio... Pobre Iruka, pobre ángel mío. – Acarició su cara al verse libre de la camisa de fuerza, para después abrazarse a su pecho y pegar su cara en un roce agradable.

– Venga, tenemos que irnos. –El muchacho sonrió a la invitación de Iruka. –Hay muchas cosas que hacer, y te necesito. Te quiero a mi lado. – Besó sus labios, despacio, recibiendo un gemido por respuesta.

Volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol y entrelazó sus dedos un segundo, antes de atraerle a su pecho con un brazo y salir con él caminando.

Tomó los papeles del médico al pasar por su lado y sacó al muchacho del hospital.

En las calles, el chico le obligó a detenerse y se soltó de su agarre lentamente.

Aspiró con fuerza todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó de golpe. Una preciosa sonrisa iluminó su cara de nuevo.

En todo el rato no dejo de hablar, sin parar.

– Hay que volver, si, tenemos que reunirnos... nadie debe decirle que estoy bien, Madara no debe saberlo, aún no es buena idea... llévame a casa, hay que cambiar las sábanas. Los dos han terminado, el ejecutor tiene que regresar al cielo, nade lo sabrá, no. Tiene todo, su cuerpo, sus sentimientos. Hidan lo sabe, lo descubrió sin querer, pero Iruka no lo sabía, pobre ángel mío... la pureza no está en el cuerpo, no, es mentira... lo que te pueden arrebatar no está a la vista, eso se esconde... pero no lo sabías, y eso te perdió. Ahora lo sabes, pero no ves como yo veo, no miras bien, te ciegas, y te dolerá mas. Ya le has perdido, has perdido alguien importante, alguien poderoso, uno de los pilares... un caminante entre los dos mundos, Naruto, mitad ángel mitad demonio... ya está perdido. Madara tomó todo, y no lo sabías, pero el otro le detendrá. Sasuke lo amará, lo hace, ahora. Encontrará el modo de llegar a él, pero …

– Por eso estamos aquí, por Naruto. – Y los dos se perdieron entre la gente, con una garga pesada sobre sus hombros.

00000

El tintineo metálico de las cadenas resonó por el cuarto. Sus ojos negros, posados en la puerta a la espera.

Tenía visita, y le gustaba.

Obito dibujó una sonrisa inmensa al ver a Kakashi entrar en la sala del Oráculo. Nadie iba a verle a no ser que fuera por una de sus predicciones, pero esta vez el peliplata quería respuestas... que él podía darle o no...

– Dime la verdad, ¿Iruka está vivo?. – No se acercó hasta él, de hecho se quedó en la puerta.

– Sí. – Breve respuesta, sin mover nada mas que los labios. – Es el rey del infierno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, y a tu siguiente pregunta, no le hizo falta luchar, simplemente le engañó y Madara le entregó su poder voluntariamente.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?. – Apretó la túnica blanca entre sus dedos a la altura del corazón, donde la pluma de Iruka que tantas veces había acariciado hasta casi borrarle el color, estaba. Infinidad de veces pronunció la letanía del pacto, la que obligaba al propietario de la pluma a entregarse y someterse a los dictados de quien le llamaba sin resultado. – ¿Porqué no vino cuando le llamé si estaba vivo?

– No puede escucharte. – Hizo un gesto con la mano invitándole a acercase. Esperó, escuchando perfectamente el dilema en la cabeza del peliplata, sabiendo que acabaría sentado a su lado. – Su vínculo contigo se rompió con sus alas. Estabas presente, debiste sentir algo también, ¿No fue así?

Consciente de que esas palabras le dañaban, Kakashi cerró el único ojo que seguía sano y desvió su mirada a un lado. No, no había sentido nada en mucho tiempo. Su capacidad de sentir se esfumó con el primer grito de Iruka durante su tortura pública.

– ¿Cómo puedo verle?. – Su pregunta surgió en un susurro, sentado junto a Obito, de espaldas a él.

– No puedes. – Se giró sentado y tomó su cara con las dos manos. – No puedes salir de aquí, y él no puede entrar.

– P- pero. – Obito posó un dedo en sus labios para callarle.

– Podrás verle, dentro de poco, en la zona neutra. – Kakashi unió las dos cejas, confuso. – Pero solo eso, no podrás acercarte a él.

– Entiendo. – Se levantó para irse de ahí, pero Obito levantó las dos manos hacia él para que le ayudara a ponerse de pie. Las cadenas tintinearon de nuevo, cuando sus manos se cruzaron tras la nuca de Kakashi y un beso, largo y húmedo le pilló por sorpresa.

– No, no entiendes nada. Iruka es mío.– Respondió cuando se vio solo. – No tienes ni puta de idea de lo que va a pasar.

Y la sala de oráculo se llenó de siniestras carcajadas...

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Ole que ole y olé. Otro mas

que me voyyyy

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san


	11. Preludio de destrucción

Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**Angéles caídos, demonios levantados.**

**Capítulo Once: Preludio de destrucción.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

Naruto chapoteaba despreocupado en la laguna pura, sin importarle lo incorrecto que era que hiciera eso, en ese preciso momento, cuando todos en el cielo se preparaban para la reunión en la zona neutra.

Los ángeles corrían apurados, preparándose para el encuentro. Los que iban a acompañar al "Señor" se afanaban en tener sus ropas listas, asegurase de que estaban todos, de que la barrera que protegería el cielo durante el encuentro estaría levantada y lista para entonces.

La zona neutra era un espacio diáfano, blanco por todas partes desde el que se podía disfrutar del cielo mas azul que nadie imaginara. En ese lugar estaba prohibido cualquier acto de violencia, no había mas norma que esa.

Desde los dos "bandos" se podía tener una clara visión de toda la explanada, que solo era visible durante las horas que duraba el encuentro, necesario e inevitable. Con el propósito de establecer las normas que marcaban el equilibrio para el existencia natural, los líderes de ambos bandos tenían pactados varios encuentros al año, obligatorios... exceptuando algunas situaciones que requerían reuniones de emergencia, ambos bandos evitaban el contacto con el contrario...

Lo que no impedía, que en los dos lados, se divirtieran en el reino intermedio. El reino humano era una constante fuente de discusiones por ambas partes. Todos querían su trozo del pastel, pero para convivir en cierta armonía, ambos bandos debían hacer ciertas concesiones de vez en cuando. Para eso eran las reuniones.

Los dos líderes acudían con sus hombres de confianza. Sin haberlo pactado siempre acudían el mimo número de seres de las dos partes, que se quedaban en la zona neutra mientras los líderes conversaban en una segunda barrera, que se alzaba para el encuentro, combinando ambas energías y opacando la barrera, impenetrable por ambos lados hasta que terminasen de hablar, haciendo imposible ver que pasaba en su interior.

Dado que todos los seres divinos nacían del mismo sitio, todos ellos eran conocidos, por esa razón las peleas en la zona neutra era inexistentes, aún así, las barreras de ambos reinos permanecían inalterables hasta que terminaban...

...

Sasuke miraba interesado a su alrededor. Algo en sus entrañas le mantenía alerta. No sabía que era, pero la visita de Kakashi buscando a Naruto le hizo poner mucha mas atención en el ángel rubio de la que le había puesto hasta ese momento. Y las palabras de su hermano rebotaban sin sentido en su cabeza. Lo que fuera que iba a pasar tenía que ver con Naruto, y él tenía que protegerlo... o al menos estar a su lado.

Una dulce media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verle nadar en la laguna, flotando boca arriba, sacudiendo sus alas con fuerza dentro del agua, desplazándose como si flotara en lugar de nadar.

Se sonrojó sin darse cuenta cuando su mirada se desplazó silenciosa por las curvas del rubio. La túnica mojada dejando adivinar la piel bajo ella, los sonrosados botones en su pecho... la planicie de su vientre...

Carraspeó molesto al darse cuenta a donde se dirigían sus ojos y sus pensamientos. Eso estaba mal, no estaba permitido, no.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al ser descubierto por el rubio, que flotando lentamente había acabado prácticamente a sus pies, con su azul mirada clavada en él.

– Ven conmigo, Sasuke. – Levantó la mano fuera del agua, incitante.

– Sal de ahí, Naruto. – Ordenó tajante, llevándose como respuesta que el rubio que se alejara de él dando varias brazadas en el agua; una preciosa sonrisa perfecta. – Tenemos que ayudar con los preparativos de la reunión, sal del agua, por favor.

– Ven, Sasuke. – Repitió provocador. – No nos necesitan para nada.

Se puso de pie en la zona en la que podía hacerlo y caminó lentamente con la vista fija en el muchacho moreno, y las dos manos alzadas, palmas hacia arriba.

Ya que las palabras del rubio eran totalmente ciertas, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se dejó tentar...

Pero algo en la sonrisa de Naruto le hizo detener su avance cuando el nivel del agua le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Quiso estudiarle con mas atención, pero Naruto, se adelantó aferrando su muñeca con las dos manos, arrastrándole hacia el centro.

Pegó las alas la cuerpo y empezó a nadar en círculos, alrededor de Sasuke que se limitaba a ir girando sobre sí mismo para no dejar de mirarle en ningún momento.

Los murmullos de los improvisados espectadores le hicieron darse cuenta de que no era muy buen sitio para estar dándose un chapuzón, aunque realmente sintiera que era totalmente placentero compartir con Naruto ese baño.

Expulsó por la nariz todo el aire y le atrapó por una mano, tirando de él hasta la orilla mas lejana al trasiego de gente.

– Aguafiestas. – Hizo un puchero para dejar claro su descontento, pero no dejó que Sasuke le soltara.

En lugar de eso, le arrastró de vuelta a la sala del comienzo, donde los querubines permanecían dormidos por seguridad. Si quería un lugar totalmente íntimo, ese mismo era el mas adecuado.

Naruto le atrapó contra la puerta, pegándose a él, emitiendo un ruidito al unir sus cuerpos aún húmedos por el reciente chapuzón.

Sasuke retrocedió medio paso, la distancia que le separaba del tope, posando las manos en el pecho del rubio sobre la túnica blanca.

Le empujó levemente, para alejarle, pero el rubio se las arregló para hacerle perder el equilibrio, tirarle al suelo y ponerse después encima de él.

Acercó los labios con la intención de besarle pero el moreno apartó la cara a un lado, evitando el contacto... solo durante unos segundos.

Clavó uno de los codos en el suelo y haciendo fuerza dio la vuelta a la situación poniendo al rubio bajo su cuerpo en la misma posición en la que él estaba antes.

Naruto enroscó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas... Algo iba mal con él.

Sasuke trató de desplegar sus alas, y lo único que consiguió fue acercar su rostro al de Naruto. Tratando de evitar lo inevitable, sintió que algo se liberaba dentro de su cuerpo...

Miró a Naruto a los ojos y descubrió que su azul mirada que tanto le gustaba se había transformado en una rojo fuego, y que sus labios, carnosos, incitantes , eran mucho mas bonitos en ese momento que en cualquier otro que lo hubiese mirado... Si hubiese prestado atención a las señales, y a las palabras de su hermano, Sasuke habría sabido que sus ojos eran en ese momento, igual de rojos que los de Naruto...

Y sin intención alguna de luchar mas, olvidando completamente las leyes del cielo, Sasuke se entregó totalmente al deseo y besó con todo el amor del mundo a Naruto...

000000000000

Hidan canturreaba de lo mas feliz por el borde de la barrera... iba dando saltitos en lugar de caminar...

Se detuvo junto a la fuente al notar la ausencia de Deidara y Sasori... Molesto pensando que le habían dejado de lado caminó de regreso siguiendo el rastro de sus dos amigos, que sabía estaban juntos.

La puerta en la casa de Sasori estaba abierta, y eso se le hizo raro. La cerró tras él para poder cotillear a gusto y fue directamente a la habitación del fondo. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó de piedra.

Deidara estaba de rodillas, dándole la espalda, sobre un charco de sangre inmenso, que casi ocultaba el suelo por completo. Sasori, a su lado, trataba de que se levantara, sin saber donde poner las manos ni que hacer a continuación.

Hidan suspiró con cierto fastidio, y después dibujó una preciosa sonrisa.

– Aparta, nenaza. – Tocó el hombro del pelirrojo, que miraba angustiado a su amigo. – No pongas esa cara, no va a morirse. – Vamos, Dei-chan, respira por la boca. Así, muy bien, tranquilo...

– ¿Qué le pasa?. – Sasori se atrevió a preguntar al cabo de unos minutos.

– Nada, no te preocupes. – Trazó círculos con la mano abierta en el espacio entre sus alas, sin dejarle ponerse de píe aún. Otra bocanada de sangre le hizo doblarse por la cintura hacia delante.

– ¡¿Cómo que no pasa nada?!, Mírale, se está desangrando. – Sasori estaba a puntito de darle un ataque de ver tanta sangre... y la tranquilidad con la que Hidan se lo estaba tomando le estaba poniendo de mala leche.

– La primera vez es así, deja de hacer un drama. – Apartó el pelo de Deidara de la trayectoria de los vómitos y lo agarró todo junto en su nuca, con una sola mano. Se inclinó para susurrarle. – ¿No podías esperar, eh? Cuando te dije lo que podías hacer con la pluma de Itachi no era para que la usaras de inmediato...

La respuesta quedó suspendida ante una nueva arcada... aunque Sasori era todo oídos en ese momento.

– Dei chan ha dejado de ser -chan para convertirse en todo un hombrecito. – Sasori se llevó la mano a la boca, incrédulo. – Personalmente creo que se ha precipitado, pero bueno, si tenía ganas, pues eso que se lleva... Dale un par de minutos y estará listo para la reunión.

Deidara negó, pero Hidan estalló en carcajadas, al mirarle a la cara.

– ¡Oh, si! Tienes que ir a la reunión. – Señaló sus ojos con el indice extendido, divertido. – Aunque tendremos que hacer algo con eso, o los ejecutores te descuartizarán en nombre de la ley sagrada... chist, mira que te dije que tuvieras cuidado, pero tu nada. … Alguien hace caso a Hidan cuando habla, noooo, ¿Para qué?...

– ¿Quieres decir que Deidara ha... – Sasori terminó la pregunta con una sonrisita traviesa.

– Equilibrio, de eso se trata. – Señaló la sangre en el suelo. – La luz que se ha ido ha de ser reemplazada, nada mas.

No terminó de hablar cuando Deidara se puso de pié por sus propios medios, y miró a sus dos invitados fijamente, limpiando sus labios ensangrentados con el antebrazo.

– Voy a tardar en acostumbrarme... lo cierto es que dan un poquito de miedito. – Sasori señaló sus ojos de nuevo, lo que le hizo ir al baño y lo que vio reflejado en el espejo le hizo abrir la boca de la impresión.

Sus ojos eran completamente rojos, tan rojos como las alas de Sasori.

La rebelión había empezado y cada bando marcaba a sus tropas...

0000000000

Pues eso, se finí.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	12. Reunión angelical

Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**Angéles caídos, demonios levantados.**

**Capítulo Doce: Reunión angelical.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

La barrera ondulaba tenuemente alrededor de la zona neutra. Las criaturas de ambos lados se pegaban a ella para mirar, curiosos, tanto a los que tenían permitido atravesarla como a los del otro reino.

Iruka avanzó hasta el centro justo, aferrando con firmeza la mano de la persona escondida bajo una blanca capa, con una enorme capucha que ocultaba su identidad. Solo se escuchaban sus murmullos a través de la tela, como si fuera incapaz de dejar de hablar.

– Todo está bien, tranquilo. – Abrió la capucha con dos dedos, lo justo para mirar dentro. El chico asintió, sin dejar de hablar, pero bajando el tono en el que lo hacía.

– Nada está bien, no. Todo termina... Pero no es como debería. Ahá, si, ah... entiendo. Cambia de nuevo. Lo que es ya no importa, lo que iba a ser no será, todo está cambiando. Todo se da la vuelta. – acercó a Iruka hasta sus labios, para hablarle solo a él. – Va a dejar que pase, "Él" está esperando. Va a romperse desde dentro. Siempre hay una primera vez, y será esta. Va a entregarse, en lugar sagrado, mas sagrado que ninguno... los dos, van a hacerlo... lo están haciendo ahora y no puede detenerse. Si, mira, puedes sentirlo, ¿Verdad?... Ja, ja jajajaja... y el otro, ya llega, espera.

Iruka se da cuenta de que es cierto. No necesita concentrarse para notar las energías de Naruto y Sasuke en la Sala del origen. El deseo de ambos es tan potente que el enfado de Iruka hace que sus ojos se vuelvan completamente negros, y que sus alas se agiten contra el cuero de la gabardina con fuerza, creando el sonido de un látigo restallando contra el suelo, y haciendo que toda la atención se centre en su persona.

Los dedos del oráculo en su mano le hacen tranquilizarse un momento. Alguien tiene que detener a esos dos, pero si cruza la barrera corromperá a muchos inocentes que no tienen por que acabar en medio de la rebelión.

En ese punto su sonrisa se hace mas grande, pero solo unos segundos, hasta que puede ver a Deidara al otro lado de la barrera.

Sasori lo sostiene a duras penas. Su cabeza cuelga hacia delante y el rastro de sangre mancha su túnica por delante, hasta sus rodillas, aunque ninguno de los ángeles de ese lado puede verlo, él lo ve perfectamente. Deidara se ha entregado y nadie en el plano celestial parece haberse dado cuenta aún.

La presencia de Hidan al otro lado del rubio le llama la atención. Y es cuando su vista se desvía de nuevo, esta vez a Kakuzu, que hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza en señal de servidumbre.

Aunque la siguiente mirada es de molestia, y va dirigida a Itachi, por incumplir el plazo que le había dado. Solo tiene que pensarlo para que el moreno acaba a su lado, sin poder oponerse.

– Él me reclamó. – Itachi no tuvo que escuchar la pregunta para formular la respuesta.

Iruka comprendió que no podía negarse sin mas. Una vez que eran reclamados, el contrato era obligatorio. Debían entregarse, en realidad no tenían opción. Una vez el reclamo era susurrado, sus cuerpos se movían solos, y hasta que no era consumado el acto, la razón no volvía a su cerebro.

No supo si Deidara había hecho el juramento por voluntad propia, o si por el contrario, había sido incitado por alguien mas. No poder contar con él desde dentro cambiaba un poco las cosas, pero no demasiado.

Si el oráculo tenía razón, que siempre la tenía, y "Él" estaba dejando que pasara, lo mejor era no intervenir.

Iruka desvió su atención, al nuevo invitado. Uno de los anfitriones acababa de llegar con toda la pomposidad de la que le gustaba ser protagonista.

Madara pasó por su lado y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad que Iruka supo leer al instante. Tenía la misma cara que un niño que acaba de hacer una trastada y espera que le pillen para poder presumir de ella.

Eso era malo.

Siguió la línea de su mirada al lado celestial de la barrera y no le gustó ni un poco la cara de satisfacción con la que miraba a Deidara, que seguía tratando de sostenerse con normalidad sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Aún le faltaba un poco para completar el cambio, y que estuviera en el lado equivocado de la barrera no ayudaba a acelerar el proceso.

Si Madara esperaba que el rubio hiciera algo dentro del cielo, iba a joderle la diversión. Miró a Itachi un segundo, y no necesitó mas para que el moreno entendiera la orden.

Tomó la pluma blanca entre sus dedos y reclamó para sí a Deidara, que no pudo negarse, viendo como su cuerpo se movía solo cruzando la barrera sin impedimento alguno hasta los brazos de Itachi, que le besó inmediatamente, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

No solo era increíble que un ángel de bajo rango como Deidara cruzara la barrera sin problema alguno, si no que pudiera tocar a un traidor desterrado, un escalón mas bajo que un ángel caído, lo hacía mucho mas impresionante.

El aura de destrucción de Madara hizo crepitar el aire a su alrededor, lo que arrancó una sincera sonrisa a Iruka. Deidara era una de sus bazas y acababa de arrebatársela.

– ¿Se puede saber de que lado estás, Iruka?. – Preguntó Madara enfadado.

– Del mío, creí que lo sabías. – Le encaró desafiante.

Apartó la mano un segundo antes de que Madara tratara de tomar la pulsera entre sus dedos.

Sin embargo se movió a un lado, confundiendo al caído con su gesto.

Le faltó el aire unos segundos, justo en el momento que sintió como la entrega entre Naruto y Sasuke se hacía efectiva.

Apretó la mandíbula, tenso. Kakashi le miraba desde dentro, sorprendido de comprobar, que efectivamente, Iruka estaba con vida, delante suya, y seguía igual de hermoso que como lo recordaba... igual no, mucho mas que antes.

Hidan apoyó la mano en la barrera, con la mirada fija en Kakuzu, esperando una señal por su parte. Sasori seguía a su lado, mirando confuso a Deidara, en la zona neutra y en los brazos de Itachi.

– ¿Con él?. – Preguntó el pelirrojo. – ¿Cuándo?. – El albino se encogió de hombros, tampoco sabía todos los detalles de la relación entre su amigo y el traidor, solo que había pasado, nada mas. –¿Qué está pasando, Hidan?. – Ahí estaba, la pregunta adecuada.

Hidan sonrió a su amigo, y tomó su rostro con las dos manos. Los ángeles a su alrededor, miles de ellos, les miraban interesados. Los labios de Hidan se posaron candentes en los de Sasori, apresando al ángel de alas rojas en un abrazo demandante, alargando el beso hasta hacerle jadear en su boca.

La sonrisa de Hidan cuando terminó el beso era satisfecha en su totalidad. Le tomó de la mano y ambos, juntos, cruzaron la barrera al otro lado, donde Kakuzu los acogió entre sus brazos, a los dos.

Kakashi se quedó ahí, mirando sin entender nada. El tintineo de una cadena, de sobra conocido, le hizo girar el rostro a un lado. Obito se ponía a su lado, estudiando todo con mirada crítica.

Sus predicciones estaban fallando, sus visiones tenían vacíos, borrones que las hacían incomprensibles. Agarró la túnica de Kakashi entre sus dedos, formando un puño cerrado con fuerza en torno a la tela.

Mierda, el encapuchado era el otro oráculo, y él no contaba con su presencia. No lo había visto en ninguna de sus visiones... y podía echar por tierra todo el trabajo que llevaba años preparando.

Ya había sacrificado mucho por su libertad, pensaba salir del cielo, de su cautiverio como fuera... aunque tuviera que dejar que Madara tomara el cielo.

Había traicionado, mentido, matado... entregar a Iruka a los ejecutores con mentiras fue su primer paso, pero cuando fuera libre, estaba seguro que el caído le comprendería... aunque no contaba con que Iruka se haría con el control del infierno, ni que formaría a su alrededor un ejercito de lo mas temible...

ni con que Kakashi dejaría que le mataran como lo hicieron. Esperaba que descubriera su mentira durante el juicio, pero su amor era completamente puro y limpio. Demasiado grande como para que se traicionaran el uno al otro. Obito vió demasiado tarde que eso no ocurriría, que Iruka no iba a delatar a Kakashi, por que él consideraba que su entrega había sido totalmente necesaria, inocente, sin mas consecuencias que una prueba de su amor por él.

El amor era un sentimiento estúpido, maligno, dañino. Solo traía desgracias a aquellos a los que tocaba.

Obito ansiaba el amor de Iruka. Lo quería para sí. ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a amar? Después del sacrificio al que se estaba sometiendo, encerrado, solo y teniendo esas terribles visiones cada poco tiempo, tenía derecho a ser amado del mismo modo que Kakashi, por la misma persona.

Obito quería para sí esa entrega y devoción.

No contaba con que no se delatarían el uno al otro, ni que Itachi le encontraría, moribundo y acabado en el reino intermedio, ni que Iruka se las arreglaría para ganarse la confianza del caído original.

Fue un fallo de calculo terrible por su parte.

Y ahora todo se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

Kakashi, a su lado, miraba con devoción a Iruka, a pesar de su aspecto tan repulsivo a ojos de un ángel. Esperaba que le tomara en cuenta, que Iruka viera que estaba ahí. Pero daba lo mismo lo mucho que gritara, o golpeara el cristal, no le vería.

O eso creía Obito, hasta que Iruka dibujó una medio sonrisa y se acercó quedando a pocos centímetros de Kakashi.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Ya sé que dije doce caps, pero …. bueno, queda mucho que contar, nee?

Gracias por los coments, os lovio.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	13. Las cartas sobre el tapete

Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San, solo los alquilo por horas para quitarme el estrés, nada mas.

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Angéles caídos, demonios levantados.**

**Capítulo Trece: Las cartas sobre el tapete.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La sala del inicio permanecía suspendida en una extraña calma.

Los pequeños querubines, suspendidos en lo mas alto, contenidos en una burbuja que los mantenía en un letargo congelado, ignorantes de lo que pasaba fuera de su burbuja.

A salvo.

Hasta que la reunión terminase, nada ni nadie saldría de esa sala.

O al menos esa era la idea inicial por la que se había concebido el dispositivo de bloqueo.

El cielo quedaba sellado ante cualquier amenaza, al igual que ocurría con el infierno. Solo una parte del limbo y los accesos al reino intermedio quedaban abiertos y acondicionados para el paso.

Pasara lo que pasara, podían huir pero no sería por mucho tiempo, por eso solo los que mas confianza daban a ambos líderes podían acudir a la zona neutra.

Las alas de plumas negrasen las que se habían convertido las de Naruto, temblaron de sostener el peso de los dos contra el suelo, dejándoles caer uno sobre el otro. El pelo de Sasuke goteó sobre el rostro y el cuello del rubio, uniendo el gesto con el sonido de las dos túnicas chorreando pegadas en sus estómagos.

Las sandalias de Naruto resbalaron sobre el mismo charco de agua que él había creado bajo ellos al tratar de sentarse con Sasuke encima, pero algo que no había notado hasta entonces le hizo sonreír.

Mordió su labio inferior y alzó las caderas, sacando un jadeo de los labios morenos sobre su propia boca.

– S-Sasuke. – deslizó la mano por el muslo del moreno, levantando la tela mojada hasta las caderas. – P-por... favor. – Suplicó, sin saber si era el deseo de continuar o el de detenerse el que salía de sus labios.

– No, Naruto... – Jadeó, tratando de volver a ser él, de alejar ese pitido punzante que le taladraba los tímpanos y rebotaba por su cabeza sin control alguno, gritándole que eso que quería hacer, estaba prohibido. Aún así, soltó la arandela de oro que unía el hombro de la túnica de Naruto y apartó la suave tela con la punta de los dedos, apreciando la suavidad de ese pecho húmedo en sus yemas.

Atrapó uno de los sonrosados pezones, erizado por el frío que tenía en el cuerpo a causa del baño, cosa que era rara por demás, por que ese agua se secaba de forma instantánea al momento de limpiar lo malo que pudiera llevar pegado un ángel.

Nada iba como debería.

Pinzado entre las dos yemas, el botoncito de Naruto se endureció todavía mas, extendiendo la sensación, tan agradable y nueva para él, por todo su cuerpo.

La electricidad del deseo les recorrió a ambos como un latigazo imparable.

Sasuke gateó por el estómago del rubio, hasta la pequeña cinta de oro trenzado que ataba la túnica en sus caderas, deslizando sus cálidos labios en el proceso hasta el limite de la tela, anclada a sus caderas por la cinta, que muy hábilmente desató el moreno con ansiosos dedos.

Se apartó su suficiente de aquél cuerpo para deslizar la túnica por sus largas piernas y alejarla de ellos. Para lo que tenía en mente, la tela sobraba.

Sacó la suya propia por la cabeza, creando una pequeña lluvia sobre sus hombros al sacarla por la cabeza.

La túnica hizo un ruido de chapoteo al caer al suelo junto a la de Naruto, y enfocó sus ojos rojos como la sangre en el rubio, tumbado sobre sus alas, en el suelo, piernas abiertas hasta el límite, tan expuesto que Sasuke veía cada uno de sus latidos retumbar en el excitado miembro, alzado orgulloso en mitad de una maraña de vello rubio y rizado.

Los ojos de Naruto, tan rojos como los suyos, le parecieron tan hermosos como el resto del conjunto. Ladeó la cabeza al ver el símbolo en su estómago, rodeando el ombligo.

– Vaya, que ironía. Itachi tenía razón. – Naruto deslizó la mano hasta aferrar su pene entre los dedos, comenzando una caricia lenta sobre él, sin quitar la vista a cada movimiento de Sasuke, y con los ojos puestos en el sexo contrario, igual de duro y ansioso que el suyo propio por recibir atención. – El ángel mas puro del cielo resulta que es uno de los pilares... y no uno cualquiera, eres el representante de uno de los pecados capitales mas … productivos.

Paseó la yema de dos dedos por el símbolo, ciego de deseo, con una medio sonrisa doblando sus labios hacia un lado.

Naruto se medio sentó, pasando la mano por la nuca de Sasuke, donde su propio símbolo se hizo presente.

– En tu caso, es mas que acertado. Ángel de la Vanidad. Aunque ahora que estamos ...mmm... pecando... no sé si podremos seguir siendo ángeles y mucho menos pilares.– Naruto atrapó su hombro con la mano convertida en una tenaza, sonriendo, tirando de él hasta colocarle de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, que le esperaba mas que preparado.

– Seguiremos siendo ángeles, los dos. Representamos los pecados capitales... Naruto ángel mas puro del cielo, representante de la Lujuria... no me digas que no es irónico. – Tras decir esas últimas palabras lo embistió con tal fuerza, que las alas de los dos temblaron tensas, ahogando el grito que pugnaba por salir de sus labios en un desesperado y ardiente beso.

Esta vez, el destino del cielo quedaba sentenciado, puesto que los dos estaban pecando en lugar santo.

00000000000000000000000000000

Madara levantó la cabeza, aspirando casi con lujuria el aire a su alrededor. Frente a él todos estaban demasiado tranquilos, no lo entendía. Deberían temerle, tratar de huir, y en su lugar, le miraban, como esperando algo que debía ocurrir y que él no sabía.

La zona neutra tembló bajo sus botas, al igual que el cielo y la tierra. Todos los ángeles caídos que en su día siguieron a Madara, extendieron sus alas sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Un inmenso poder se acababa de hacer presente, obligándoles a rendirle tributo sin querer hacerlo.

Tsunade entraba en la sala acompañada de sus dos ángeles mas fieles y confiables.

Konan se puso al lado de la rubia, deslizando sus elegantes alas azul cobalto por sus costados, hasta colocarlas lentamente en su sitio. Miró con interés al encapuchado y saludó a los presentes con una pequeñísima reverencia.

Dio un paso hacia Deidara, que jadeaba tratando de mantener la consciencia en los brazos de Itachi, que se limitaba a estudiar todo con la mirada. Konan le hizo una seña cuando el Uchiha reparó en ella, una seña que entendió a la primera... y que en cuanto pasó por su mente se hizo conocida para Iruka.

Iruka le dio las órdenes pertinentes a todos sin mover un solo músculo. Iban a jugarse el destino del mundo en unos segundos.

Se alejó del grupo, tomado de la mano por el chico cubierto con la capucha blanca, y caminó con calma hasta la barrera, a un sitio en concreto.

Desde su lado no podía ver el interior, pero no le hizo falta, reconocería la esencia de Kakashi en cualquier lugar del planeta sin necesidad de verlo.

Obito se agarró la cabeza, y trató de retroceder, alejarse de la transparente barrera que le exponía ante Iruka, pero no pudo hacerlo, algo le mantenía petrificado en el sitio.

Lo vio, demasiado tarde. Naruto y Sasuke, en la salda del origen... Ya no tenía perdón.

Kakashi avanzó hasta que su aliento formó un circulo borroso de vaho en la barrera, y posó una de sus manos en ella, dedos abiertos. Un gemido profundo subió por su estómago hasta morir en sus labios cerrados. Sus alas surgieron sin permiso, sin que él las hubiese invocado, haciendo a los ángeles a su alrededor retroceder asustados. Apretó la mandíbula cuando la derecha, quebrada y apenas sujeta a su espalda con un tendón y la frágil astilla del hueso principal, tocó el suelo.

Iruka posó la mano en la barrera y hizo un poco de fuerza, atravesándola sin problemas, pero solo pasó su brazo al otro lado. Recorrió el hombro de Kakashi con la palma abierta, y tiró de él hasta pegarle al cristal. Deslizó sus dedos por el nacimiento de sus alas, primero una, hasta que notó el hueso roto, que sobresalía entre las apagadas plumas, que en su día brillaban dulcemente, y que en ese momento Iruka no podía ver, solo tocar.

Retiró la mano de uñas afiladas y negras, y acarició despacio su cuello, y uno de sus pómulos, notando las cálidas lágrimas que escurrían por él sin que nada los detuviera. Tocó a la persona junto a él, con la misma dulzura y cuidado. Rozó la cadena con la punta de los dedos y la aferró en su palma, derritiendo el metal hasta que las anchas esposas de metal cayeron con un ruido sordo a sus pies.

Iruka retiró la mano y arrancó la pluma plateada del lazo que la había aferrado a su cabello hasta ese momento, arrancando varios cabellos en el proceso. Metió la mano de nuevo dentro de la barrera, y puso la pluma en la mano de Kakashi, que seguía temblando y derramando lágrimas sin poder hacer nada.

Iruka acercó la cara a la barrera y miró dentro. Sus ojos completamente negros, sin ningún color aparte de ese, se clavaron directamente en los de Kakashi. No dudó, no necesitó buscarle. Acercó sus labios a la superficie cristalina y expulsó una bocanada de vaho, dibujando una mariposa con el índice.

Kakashi jadeó, entendiendo el mensaje a la perfección. Obito frunció el ceño asustado.

Hizo un nuevo círculo de con su aliento, y posó sus labios en el, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa.

– No te perdono, hijo de puta. – Murmuró Iruka dándole la espalda. – Es solo que te echo de menos, nada mas.

Kakashi tomó las dos plumas entre sus dedos, sacando la de Iruka, blanca y apagada de sus ropas y uniéndolas dentro de sus palmas, estalló en carcajadas... Obito se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que tenía lo que había estado anhelando desde siempre... Tenía su libertad, completa.

Iruka le había arrebatado también sus visiones con un solo roce.

Madara extendió su mano a Tsunade, en un saludo que debería ser cordial.

– Ardo en deseos de … disfrutar de tu compañía, aunque sea brevemente. – Una risita salió de su boca sin permiso.

– Arderás, no te preocupes, eso puedo concedértelo, hijo mío. – Respondió con calma.

– Espero que mis pequeñines no te rompan muchas cosas en la sala del origen. – Extendió la sonrisa hasta el límite. – Naruto y Sasuke son tan traviesos...

A si que esa era su baza. Bien jugado pensó Iruka, que recibió la mirada del moreno en cuanto pensó eso.

Pero áun le quedaban un par de ases en la manga, y no pensaba desaprovecharlos.

Konan le hizo una pequeña señal a Hidan, que tomó a Deidara por la cintura y le aferró con fuerza, evitando que se moviera.

– Lo siento, pero tenemos que largarnos y tu eres la representación de la Ira. – Deidara le miró sin entender nada de nada. – Aguanta, solo será un momento y habrás renacido... perdóname, Dei.

La mano de Hidan aferró con fuerza su ala derecha desde el nacimiento y la retorció hasta arrancarla de su sitio.

Itachi trató de arrebatarle a Deidara pero Kakuzu le repelió con un fuerte empujón. Madara estalló en carcajadas, cada vez mas altas.

Repitió el proceso en el otro apéndice, tirándolo al suelo junto al primero. Las manos de Deidara, agarrando la túnica de Hidan, se soltaron lentamente. Un segundo después volvió a aferrarse a él con fuerza, cuando sus alas doradas surgieron abriéndose paso entre la carne de su espalda, junto a la herida abierta en la que nacían sus viejas alas.

Una maraña de plumas ensangrentadas se abrió de un golpe, mostrando al mundo unas preciosas y amplias alas...

– No me digas que no es un bello espectáculo, querida. – Madara miró a Tsunade con superioridad.

– No pestañees, o te perderás el siguiente número, hijo mío. – Le palmeó la mano con dulzura...

Kakashi pronunció el juramento, derribando la barrera desde su lado, sin poder creerse que lo hubiera hecho. Kakuzu voló en un segundo hasta él y le cortó las dos alas de un tajo, sin darle tiempo ni a reaccionar siquiera.

Madara no entendía nada, eso era totalmente inútil, Kakashi no era ni una amenaza para él...

Pero Iruka si, y estaba de rodillas frente al encapuchado, sonriendo...

Pudo ver desde su posición como le miraba un segundo, y sacando el brazalete que contenía la llave con la mitad de su poder, lo colocaba en la muñeca del encapuchado blanco.

– Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo... – Kakashi gritó desde su sitio... sin saber que su grito se había unido al de Madara, viendo como quedaba expuesto y desarmado en la zona neutra...

Bueno no del todo, aún le quedaban sus soldados...y dos de las mas importantes figuras de la baraja.

00000000000000000000000000000

Alehop que hop, capi de los que me gustan.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


End file.
